Time Just Doesn't Matter
by BelieveAndDoWhat
Summary: Hermione Granger. Amelia Deveraux. Two lives. Two Times. Same Body. Hermione Granger is hiding someone from her friends & they know it, only who? Amelia Deveraux is w/ someone her father doesn't approve of & she knows why only she doesn't care. DXH HXTRJ
1. And she runs off

**A/N OK, SO LISTEN UP….**What is in regular words **IS PRESENT TIME **_What is in italics _**IS PAST TIME…I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT, MAKE SENSE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….THANK YOU.**

**FULL SUMMARY: HERMIONE GRANGER. AMELIA DEVERAUX. TWO LIFES. TWO TIMES. SAME BODY. HERMIONE GRANGER IS HIDING SOMEONE FROM HER BEST FRIENDS AND THEY KNOW IT…ONLY WHO IS IT AND WHY IS SHE SUDDENLY CHANGING? "HE'S WRONG, HERMIONE. I KNOW IT."… "JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HAVE TO!" AMELIA DEVERAUX IS WITH SOMEONE HER FATHER DOESN'T APPROVE OF AND SHE KNOWS WHY ONLY SHE DOESN'T CARE. "HE'S EVIL, AMELIA." "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"**

**

* * *

**

_A COUPLE OF MONTHS BEFORE HARRY POTTER IS BORN-_

"_Push!" The midwife- whose name was Jean- yelled as the brunette woman cried. (The baby is being born in a house not in a hospital)_

"_I can't." Jane yelled fixing the hand that was holding her husband's. _

"_You can, honey. You can." He said soothingly. _

"_No, I can't." she said sobbing._

"_You're almost done, Jane…Push!" Jean said and Jane pushed. All of a sudden, a baby's cry was heard and Jane relaxed, sweat everywhere._

"_Oh, a beautiful baby girl." Jean said smiling and after covering the child, handing her over to her father._

"_We got a girl." He said smiling. Jane laughed._

"_I guess we have to change her room from blue to pink then." Jane said. _

"_No, I have a feeling blue is going to be perfect." He said handing the baby over to his wife. _

"_Umm, not to be pushy, but have you thought of any names." Jean said._

"_Well, we were obviously expecting a boy, but got a girl…all of the names we thought of were boys." Jane said._

"_Actually, I had a feeling that we would get a girl…I looked up a couple of names." He said and then added "_Special_ names" when Jane raised her eyebrows. _

"_What do you have in mind?" Jean asked sitting on the chair she had pulled up. _

"_How about Jean...for her middle name, in honor of her very brave and calm aunt?" He asked looking over at Jean, who smiled. _

"_I like it, but most importantly we need a first name." Jane said smiling. _

"_Hermione." Jean said suddenly. _

"_It's definitely unique and very beautiful. It describes her. I can feel it." Jane said and David nodded. _

"_Hermione Jean Granger." He said as the baby cooed. "Welcome to the world, little buddy." _

_

* * *

_

_A MONTH BEFORE HARRY POTTER IS BORN-_

"_Ok, hold _on...what_?" Mark Zabini asked pacing the floor of his office._

"_Narcissa, my wife, she's in labor and I have to leave…and I cannot do that unless you lift the bloody ban from Apparition." Lucius said standing at the door of Mark's office. _

"_Ride a broom" Mark said leaning on his desk._

"_Damn it, Zabini just do it." Lucius said and walked over to Zabini. Mark waved his hand and Lucius immediately Apparated away. _

_He arrived in his manor just in time to hear the first cries. He entered the living room and stopped short. Sitting on his right on his black leather couch, was Bellatrix Lestrange, Agustus Rookwood, and Yaxley. On his left sitting on Narcissa's black couch, were Rudolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle. All but Riddle had hats on…well they were more like cones. The ones on his right had on pink cones with blue flags while the ones on his left had on blue ones with pink flags. Riddle was just sitting in between Rudolphus and Severus wearing his cool black on black clothes and awesome hair. Once, the crying started again he walked until he reached the bed chamber across the living room. _

"_Narcissa?" he said walking over to where she was cropped up on the bed, holding a bundle in her hands. _

"_A beautiful baby boy." She said handing the baby over to Lucius. He was gorgeous, with beautiful blonde specks of hair, flawless skin and blue eyes. _

"_Draco Abraxas Malfoy?" he asked passing the baby over to his wife and walking behind her. _

"_Draco Abraxas Malfoy." She said nodding. Cheers were heard and Lucius waved his wand. The door flicked open and they saw Snape and Rudolphus smiling and receiving money from Bellatrix, Rookwood and Yaxley, who once they were done walked over to Riddle and handed him money as well. Riddle picked up his hand and they dropped the coins. _

"_You bet on what the baby would be?" Lucius asked. The others nodded and he shrugged. Narcissa chuckled and kissed the boys forehead. "Welcome to the world, kid." Lucius said. _

_

* * *

_

_-IN THE YEAR 1926 -_

"_Happy New Year's Eve, Barbra." The little girl said lying down for bed. _

"_Happy New Year's Eve, Melanie." Barbra Cole said. Suddenly, Iliana- a worker at the orphanage came rushing in._

"_Barbra, you know how to deliver a baby, right?" she said out of breath._

"_Iliana, what's wrong?" _

"_We need your help, do you know how to deliver a baby or not?" _

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Good, come." Iliana grabbed her hand and rushed out of the room with Barbra._

"_Iliana! Slow down, what's wrong?" she said turning the woman towards her._

"_A-a-a-a woman, she came in and she looks to be in real pain, she's pregnant and she needs help delivering. I didn't know who else to get, you know, since you told me you had delivered before." _

"_Where is she?" _

"_Upstairs." _

"_Take me to her." and the two women ran off._

_An hour later, the woman who had announced herself as Merlope delivered a beautiful baby boy, with black hair and green eyes. Merlope was dying and she knew it._

"_I hope he looks like his papa. So handsome." She said as Iliana wiped sweat from her face. "Please, name him as I say. Please." Barbra nodded. "Name him Tom, for his father, Marvolo, for his grandfather and Riddle is his surname." _

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle." Iliana replied._

"_Beautiful." Barbra said holding the baby, Merlope nodded and turned her head. As much as Barbra didn't want to cry she couldn't help stop the tear that flowed down her cheek. She cradled the baby closer. "Tom Marvolo Riddle" she repeated until the baby had fallen asleep.

* * *

_

"Hermione? Hermione wake up." Ron said shaking the girl. She merely turned on her side and covered herself with the quilt she was using. Ron prodded the girl with his wand, but she didn't budge.

"Ron, leave her alone." Ginny said from her seat on Harry's bed.

"Yeah, Ron, just let her sleep." Harry said from behind the red headed girl.

"Wha- mum told me to come up and wake you all up, except you two were already awake and why isn't she I mean she's always awake at like six"

"Ok, well let's go down stairs and I'll talk to you there, Weasley." Ginny said standing. Harry stood and he and Ron followed her out. After they walked out and arrived downstairs they sat on the couch.

"So, what's going on?" Ron asked looking at the two.

"You didn't hear it from us, but last night Hermione stayed up until around 4 in the morning." Ginny said.

"What was she doing?"

"Texting." Harry answered while Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah, what's that?" Ginny asked.

"You know the telephone, right?" They both nodded. "Well, muggles have invented a telephone, but you can take it anywhere and put it in your pocket and stuff. It's called a mobile phone or cell phone. You can send messages by typing them. Almost like sending a letter except they receive the message like a couple of seconds later or minutes, depending on how far you are from the person you are sending the message to. And the person who receives the message can do likewise…if they have that programmed, at least."

After a couple of seconds of silence, Ginny answered "Yeah, that's too difficult for me to process and call me old fashioned, but I much rather prefer sending owls." She stood just as entered to tell them to go to breakfast.

"Where's Hermione?" asked looking at the three. Ginny was about to answer when Harry interrupted.

"Oh, she's uh- she didn't really get much sleep last night, tossing and turning so she told me she was going to skip breakfast to try to rest a bit more."

"Sure she did." Two voices said from behind . The three looked behind her to see Fred and George sitting at the table with their feet on it, holding an Extendable Ear.

"Fred. George." Molly scolded from where she was standing and then ushered the three to the table, but Harry noticed the small smile spreading on her lips.

"Are we missing something?" Harry asked sitting between Ginny and Ron.

"Harry, you don't have to lie to me. I know Hermione is talking with someone. Apparently, she's using a muggle device because letters are too slow." Molly said flicking her wand so that the breakfast started serving itself.

"Wait, how did you know that…and how did you know I was lying?" Harry asked.

"I heard the clicking all night." Molly said and Fred leaned towards Harry with a smile on his face.

"And she isn't really hiding her meetings with Neville." He said. All three jaws dropped.

WITH HERMIONE-

The phone rang twice and Hermione rubbed her eyes as she grabbed it from the stand next to her. It took her a while to register what the message said since she had only slept about five hours.

'Meet me in Diagon Alley at 10? I want to see you.' She immediately replied back.

'**Sure. Better make it 10 30, though. I just woke up.'**

'I wonder why?'

'**Oh, some idiot kept me up talking; as much as I wanted to go to sleep I just couldn't leave him.' **

'Oh, is he cute?'

'**Definitely.'**

'Hmmm, no competition, though, right?'

'**I'm not so sure yet, he really intrigues me.' **

'Shouldn't you be getting ready?'

'**How can a girl get ready when you're running through her mind?'**

'I don't know, why don't I ask one of the girls lining up in the hall right now?'

'***scoffs* You wouldn't. You like me to much.'**

'*chuckling* I can tell the feeling's mutual and I can just hear you scoffing now…*gives dirty look* I like it.'

'**Well, I like your laugh.'**

'I chuckled.'

'**It's the same thing.'**

'Not in my book.'

'***rolls her eyes* And how many words are in this book of yours, two?'**

'Ouch, Granger. That hurt.'

'***laughs evilly* *serious face* Since when have you called me Granger?'**

'Since you started insulting me.'

'***thinks* Fair enough…so, I'll see you in about an hour?'**

'An hour. The usual place?'

'**The usual. Don't forget to take the tonic. As much as I want people to know, I think we should wait.'**

'Ditto, here, babe. See you.'

'**See you.'**

Hermione put her phone down and got up from the bed. She walked over to the drawer she shared with Harry and got out clothes and a towel, then after entering the restroom she stripped down and stepped into the shower, the whole time he was on her mind.

Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the room to see Hermione's bed empty and the shower was running. They each sat on their beds and waited. Ginny was pacing, Harry was drawing on one of Ron's Quidditch posters, and Ron was lying upside down boringly combing his hair with Ginny's hairbrush, when they heard the soft ring. They all turned towards it, Harry freezing in the middle of drawing a mustache on one of the Holyhead Harpies and Ron sitting up. Ginny walked towards the phone and picked it up.

"Who is it?" Harry asked walking over to where she was looking at the device.

"Dr. Evil? Do we know a Dr. Evil?" Ginny asked. Harry laughed.

"Dr. Evil is a character in the Austin Powers Series." He said and then stopped laughing when he saw the confused looks the two siblings were giving him. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear pressing TALK.

"Hermione? Hermione, you there?" Harry froze and then cleared his throat.

"Hello?" he asked and then he heard a click. "He hung up." he said turning to look at both red heads. "Apparently, neither Neville nor Hermione want us to know anything."

"How do you know it was him?" Ron asked.

"It sounded like him." Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"Well, that's one way." Ginny muttered. "Hey, how about you look at the messages they were sending? They could tell us when they're planning to meet again."

"No. Ginny, that's an invasion of privacy. When she's ready to tell us, she'll tell us." Harry answered putting the phone down.

"Fine." She said and then walked to the door.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Ron asked cautiously.

"It's not an invasion of privacy, if Fred and George tell us where they meet." She answered.

"And how are they supposed to know that?" Harry asked considering the idea.

"They said she isn't hiding with him. That must mean they are in close range, close enough to see them."

"She's got a point." Ron said and Harry nodded convinced.

"Let's go ask them." He said and they walked downstairs.

-DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE TWINS, HARRY, RON, GINNY, MOLLY, AND ARTHUR-

"So, you finally come to us for answers?" Fred asked smiling and for some reason petting Crookshanks.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"I couldn't hear him, Fred. Could you hear him?" George asked his twin.

"Nope. Couldn't hear him."

"Yes." Harry practically yelled.

"Ok, touchy." Fred joked. "So, you said you wanted to know where Hermione and Neville meet, right? Well, we don't really come cheap."

"Name your price." Ron answered quickly.

"Hmmm. We'll think about it…in the meantime, we'll tell you where they meet up, but don't even think you'll get away without doing anything for us. We'll hex you into oblivion if you do." Fred answered.

"Just tell us where they meet up." Ginny snapped.

"You know that café down the street from out shop?" George asked. They nodded and then froze.

"NO. They do not meet there, they can't." Ginny said shock clearly written all over her face.

"Yeah, that's what we thought." Fred answered nodding.

"Uh, should you really be prying into Hermione's personal life like this?" Arthur asked from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, you shouldn't do this. Maybe she hasn't told you because she wants to be ready." Molly said standing up and crossing her arms. Ginny looked at her mother incredulously

"Mom, she's dating a guy not sleeping with him…unless-"

"No. That she is not doing." Harry said defensively.

"Ok. My question is…why would she be at the Café magique? That's what it's called, right?" Fred nodded. "I mean, it doesn't make sense that place is expensive, not even Harry could get into it."

"Thanks Fred." Harry said crossing his arms.

"It's true. That place is expensive. Only someone as rich as the Malfoy's or any other Pureblood family like theirs can afford it."

"Thanks, Ron you just one-upped the Malfoy's." George said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and they turned in time to see Hermione come down the last two steps. All of the four teenage boys' eyes widened. She was wearing a white tank top, black shorts- that stopped about an inch under her butt, a jean jacket and white sneakers. Her hair reached about four inches under her shoulders and wasn't a golden brown. Instead, it was a medium copper red-brown and it was straightened, with her bangs on her left side. She had on a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and blush, hardly noticeable. On closer inspection, they saw she had on a hint of light pink eye shadow, hanging from her right wrist was a small white handbag. Needless to say, she was hot.

"Uh- uh, Hermione. Where are you going?" Fred asked swallowing to clear his throat.

"I'm meeting a friend. Have some things to discuss." She said slowly.

"Oh, so like is this friend a b-boy or a girl?" Ginny asked. Hermione cocked her head to one side and an amused smile touched her lips.

"It's a boy." She answered.

"Oh."

"As a matter-of-fact it's Draco Malfoy." She said and they all froze until she started laughing. "Wow, you guys really are gullible…anyways, bye." She moved towards the door and before anybody could stop her she had apparated away.

Hermione appeared on the lawn of his home and took out her cell phone. After the fourth ring, he answered.

"Hey, honey…I'm outside your house…I know, but we need to talk." She said and by this time she was at the door. "No, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Good."

Hermione looked up and smiled. The door was open and he was standing there with a smile on his face. She walked faster in the house and jumped so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms were around her back.

"Glad to see you haven't taken your tunic." She said smiling in between the small kisses he was giving her. His lips trailed her neck and she felt him smile as she let a sigh escape. He kissed her jaw and then gave her small kisses until he reached her lips. She wrapped her hands in his hair and kissed him roughly, a growl leaving his lips and a moan leaving hers.

**

* * *

**

_- THE YEAR IS 1943, ONE YEAR AFTER THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS OPENED FOR THE 1__ST__ TIME (TOM RIDDLE JR IS 17)-_

_Amelia Deveraux woke up that cold chilly morning to her father's voice. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Then she walked out of bed and into her bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and waved her hand in the air. A towel and clothes appeared and the shower turned on, muffling the sound of her fathers' voices. With another wave of her hand, she could hear her father's voice perfectly, as if he was in the room with her. After removing her clothes, she stepped into the shower. As the water hit her hair and ran down her back, she sighed and listened to the voices of the two adults down stairs. _

"_Well, what do you expect me to do, Yve? I can't control what she does." Thackary Deveraux yelled slamming his hand on the table. (pronounced Eve, by the was)_

"_You're her father, she's supposed to listen to you." Yve yelled back glaring at Thackary. _

"_I don't see you trying to help me! I can't do this myself, Yve!" Thackary said sitting down. _

"_I know you can't and I would love to help you, but how am I supposed to do that if she hates me?" Yve said sitting across him._

"_She doesn't hate you. She's just- she's still getting used to living without her mother." _

"_How is she not used to it? I'm sorry, but your wife left you seven years ago, before the girl even got into Hogwarts. The only good thing about this is that you two weren't on good terms when she left." Yve said leaning forward. "Face it, Thackary. She hates me." _

"_She doesn't hate _you_. If there's anyone she hates, it's me." _

"_You're her father, she can never hate you." _

"_Her mother walks out on us, I don't give her an explanation, I marry again unexpectedly- that was a real shock for her, she finds out she's a witch, hardly sees me- I can't stand to go to Hogwarts for Founders Day, and apart from that I keep her from the man she loves."_

"_She doesn't love him. She's just confused about what she wants." _

"_Like hell I am." Amelia muttered from the shower. She listened as they spoke about him and how he was "rotting her" and she had to laugh at that metaphor. After a couple more minutes of relaxing she finished her shower and got dressed into her dress robes. She exited her restroom and grabbed her wand from her bedside table. She had just turned seventeen and it was now legal for her to use magic out of school. When she entered the kitchen her father and stepmother stopped talking. She grabbed an apple from the table and was about to walk out of the room when her father's voice stopped her._

"_Where are you going?" he asked crossing his arms. With her back to them she put on an amused smile, then she turned to face him. _

"_I'm meeting with a friend." Amelia answered taking a bite of the apple. _

"_Uh-huh, sure you are. You don't meet with friends, Amelia. You never have." Yve answered._

"_I'm sorry, was I answering your question?"_

"_Amelia." Thackary said softly. _

"_What?" she snapped. _

"_Where are you going?" he asked slowly._

"_Out and last time I checked I don't need to answer to you anymore." She said and turned to leave. He grabbed her by the elbow and pushed her up against the wall. _

"_You're my daughter and whether you like it or not you still live under my house and rules for another full year." _

"_No, I don't think so. I'm of age now and can finally leave this place." _

"_You don't come of age until next year, you're barely seventeen." He said angrily. She pulled out of his grasp roughly._

"_I love being right." She said and apparated away.

* * *

_

_Tom sighed as she rolled off of him and fixed herself so she was leaning on him. His left arm wrapped around her shoulders, she laid her head against his chest and pulled the covers and tucked them under her arms. Her brown curly hair was in a messy ponytail and she smiled as he traced her shoulder with his thumb._

"_So, what brought you here?" he asked softly._

"_Aside from you? I was tired of hearing what my father was saying." Amelia answered playing with his hand. She heard him chuckle and she turned so that she was partially on him. Without hesitating, she kissed his toned chest once…twice…a third time._

"_Well most of what he says about me is true, you know." Tom said looking at the ceiling. She kissed his chest once more and then stretched so that their lips touched. After a soft kiss, he smiled. _

"_I wouldn't have you any other way." She said kissing him again. He laughed and then stroked her cheek._

"_Come live with me." He whispered, so low she wasn't sure she had caught the right words._

"_What?" she asked shocked cropping herself up on one arm. He sat up, resting against the headboard. _

"_Come live with me. These are different times, Amelia and we're adults." He said looking at her._

"_What about your plans to rule the world?" she asked sarcastically._

"_Well, every King needs a Queen." He said smiling. "Besides, you do want to be away from your father, don't you…and I couldn't kill him, unless you want me to?" _

"_No, let him live, Yve deserves to suffer. As does he. That's why they're perfect for each other." She said. _

"_So, will you? Will you move in with me?" Tom asked._

"_I will, but since we still have to go back to Hogwarts…" her voice trailed._

"_I promise I won't lose you…and sooner than you think, I'll give you the world." He said leaning in to kiss her. She scooted closer and when she was right next to him, sat on him and kissed him roughly. They spent the day together, never leaving the room. Not once,

* * *

_

**A/N SO THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, IF YOU LIKED THE STORY REVIEW, IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S SOMETHING I CAN FIX. DO NOT REVIEW. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SIL VOUS PLAIT, POR FAVOR, READ AND REVIEW! WELL ACTUALLY NOW JUST REVIEW, BUT YEAH, PLEASE DO! THANK YOU! **


	2. Let's talk

**A/N HI EVERYONE, BELIEVE IT OR NOT THIS STORY HAS TAKEN A WHILE FOR ME TO UPLOAD. FIRST CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN OVER A YEAR AGO AND THEN I HAD SOME COMPLICATIONS WITH MY COMPUTER AND LUCKY FOR ME I WAS ABLE TO TRANSFER THE STORY ONTO A JUNK DRIVE BEFORE EVERYTHING ERASED. THEN PARENTS TOOK OFF INTERNET…ANYWAYS, NOW I AM ONTO WRITING THE SECOND CHAPPIE, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST AND THANK YOU FOR READING. **

**

* * *

**

**- **PRESENT TIME. AROUND 7 PM –

Hermione felt the nasty pull of apparating and when she opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings and smiled. She was good at this. She had landed in between the trees on the left side of the home. She had made sure she looked exactly the same as when she had left, only maybe a little more tired. The sun was setting, telling her she had arrived at the Burrow just in time for dinner. She quickly walked out of the trees and onto the gravel leading up to the white fence and then to the house. Before she even got to the door, it opened, Ginny standing there looking angry.

"About time, don't you think?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer but the ginger just continued. "I mean we were worried sick! You could have at least been considerate and owled us to say that you were fine."

"I'll remember to do that next time, mother." She replied, entering the Burrow. She was surprised to see the whole Weasley Family there. Bill with Fleur, Charlie, and even Percy had arrived in her absence. Harry and Ron were reaching the bottom steps when they saw her.

"Hermione!" they cried in unison and she rolled her eyes. Harry continued, "We were worried!"

"Please, save your breath- I already got a minor lecture from your girlfriend. Look, I'm sorry I didn't owl or anything. It was selfish, I just lost track of time." She said. Molly came from the kitchen.

"Oh good, dearie, you're just in time for dinner. Are you hungry?" she asked. Hermione took one look at Ginny's if-you-even-think-about-skipping-dinner-you'll-never-hear-the-end-of-it face and nodded at Molly.

"Starved." She lied and followed Harry, Ron, and Ginny into the kitchen. After she greeted everyone, she sat down on Harry's left, Fred on her other side, and Ginny on Harry's right. She was hoping with the whole family there they wouldn't try to tell her anything, but alas she had no such luck as Fred spoke.

"So, Hermione, where have you been running off to?" he asked smiling. She looked at him.

"You know me, Fred, just off studying." She replied picking at her food.

"Oh please! Even we know you can't study for 8 straight hours." George told her. She rolled her eyes.

"You wish! Believe it or not, there are actually things I don't go around telling the whole world."

Fred put a slice of chicken in his mouth, "mmh-hmm, right right." He said slowly. Hermione turned from him to look across the table at Charlie, Bill, and Percy.

"Why don't you three talk, I haven't seen you since the wedding." She said.

"Actually, they already filled us in." Ginny said and gave her best friend a look. "While you were out." Hermione faked a disappointed face and took a sip of her drink. Silence filled the room and in an attempt to break the awkwardness, Charlie spoke, but he probably shouldn't have, for the answers to his question caused chaos.

"So have you gotten your things for school yet?" In unison, Harry, Ginny and Ron said,

"No," with Hermione answering at the same exact time,

"Yes."

"…"

Hermione looked up from her plate to see all the Weasley's and Harry staring back at her. Ginny's face was fuming. She had forgotten that she didn't have any money on her when she first arrived at the Burrow and so she couldn't possibly have already had bought her things…or so was the story she had told them. She bit back a grin and turned to , "May I be excused?"

"You're done? You've barely touched your dinner." Harry said protectively.

"I'm just so tired out. My eyes are just like-drying out." she said.

"Yeah, it must have been all the studying." Fred said taking a crunch out of his carrot.

"Yeah, it must have." She said not moving her eyes from her plate. Ginny decided to speak up,

"Hermione, what do you mean you already have your things? Last time we checked, which was yesterday morning, you hadn't even taken out money from Gringotts! And then we hear this rumor?"

"Ginny!" Charlie warned her. Hermione smiled.

"No, Charlie thanks, but let her continue." She looked at Ginny, "Go on."

"Gods, you are such a liar! Why don't you just tell us the truth? I mean, we all know you're seeing someone!" Hermione cocked her head to the side and smirked a bit. Needless to say, they were shocked she looked kind of mean, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she stood from the table. They waited. "Well? Are you going to say something." Hermione walked to the door and turned around.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I know what I'm doing, I'm not a kid." She said and with that they saw her leave the room and heard her footsteps as she climbed the stairs up to the room she shared with Ginny. Percy turned to Ginny.

"Don't take it personal, Gin. There's always been something off with her." He said. Ron opened his mouth to protest and then closed it, thinking.

"True." He said. "Very true." Ginny stood from her seat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed. I don't feel that well." She answered. Harry looked at her.

"Do you want to switch places tonight? I really don't mind."

"No, it's fine. We'll get over it." Ginny said and she slowly walked up the steps. When she reached her floor, she walked faster to the room, entering and closing the door behind her. She turned towards the bed and saw Hermione's figure sitting on the bed, a book in her lap. Ginny turned to the girl and planted her hands on her hips. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Neville?" Hermione leaned forward, smiling.

"Only if you promise not to interrupt." She said and Ginny jumped on the bed.

"On my Keeper's position!"

* * *

Harry and Ron trudged up the stairs. Harry taking the stairs two by two, with Ron following close behind. They walked up the last set of stairs and onto the floor they shared with Ginny, Hermione, and Charlie. Charlie was still downstairs, so they heard nothing while passing his room, the girls on the other hand, were a different story. At first they only heard their muffled voices, but then Fred and George came along.

"You know it's not very nice to eavesdrop." George said. Harry shushed him.

"They're talking about Neville!" Ron whispered.

"Ooh, I wanna hear" Fred said pulling out the extendable ears. After fixing themselves so they could all hear, Hermione's voice became clear.

"He's amazing! I mean, I've never felt like this before, he makes me feel…he makes me feel like myself. He doesn't care what my blood is like or that I might be a bit older than him, he doesn't care what house I'm or who I'm friends with. Gin, he's different! He just likes me for me."

Ginny asked her a question, "Wow, I can't believe that. Hermione, it's crazy. How long have you two been together?" Hermione groaned.

"Please promise you wont be mad at me."

"I promise."

"I wanted to tell you sooner, I swear. We just couldn't find the right time to even start meeting in public, so we just kept it to ourselves for longer than we thought."

"Hermione? How long?"

"A little over a year."

"What?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"A year? Come on, are you serious, Granger, a year? How could you not tell me?"

"I told you already, things got complicated and God knows what would have happened had I told you during our 6th year. It was difficult enough for us to admit to ourselves how much we liked each other, let alone other people."

"I can't believe this."

"Gin, he was in trouble! You know me, I would have told you right away had I not had a good reason."

"I know, I know and I forgive you. I just can't believe you guys have gone on for so long. I mean, you sure do hide it well. You don't talk in the hallways much less make eye contact, what do you do when a girl goes up to him?"

"Too easy. Here, take a look at this."

"Wow, that's beautiful."

"Isn't it? But it burns like a bitch when he kisses another girl."

"He's kissed another girl? And you stayed with him?"

"No, it's not like that. See, I was there when he kissed her, it's a spell we put on and if he kisses a girl, it burns, if a girl kisses him, it doesn't. I trust him enough so that he'll tell me if a girl kisses him."

"I'm not sure I understand, isn't it the same thing? Him kissing a girl, a girl kissing him?"

"No, it's not. If he provokes the kiss, it burns, if she does, it doesn't."

"What if he continues?"

"It still doesn't burn, but I can see through him. I know when he's lying."

"I see. So anyways is he a good kisser?"

Hermione sighed, laying back on the bed. "He's the best! Absolutely amazing."

"Have you two-"

"Gin!"

"What? Forgive me, I'm prying."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Very true…Soo"

"Yeah, we have."

"Is he any good?"

"He's a god!"

Harry yanked the extendable ear and the guys groaned. "No, we're not listening anymore. Its not right and not to mention, very disgusting. I don't want to know whether they've had sex before or not."

"Then you probably shouldn't've listened in the first place." The guys looked up to see Hermione and Ginny standing at the door, their arms crossed. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears. "How could you? What I said was private? I can't believe you would be so shallow!" she said and turned around entering the bedroom once more. Ginny looked at them.

"I'm really disappointed in you guys."

"Us? You were the one who was dying to read her messages and even went to these two goons!" Ron yelled.

"I didn't read her messages and I didn't ask them to give me private information, just who she was talking to. I thought you were better than this."

"We are!" Harry argued. Ginny looked down at her feet.

"How much did you hear?" she asked. "I want the truth"

"We started listening in right before you asked her how long they'd been together." Harry answered. She looked at the other three boys and they all nodded. Ginny let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Just leave." She said and she shut the door, turning around to face the bedroom. She saw that it was empty and so she knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione can I come in?" no answer "Please?" She heard the click of the lock and the door opened. Instead of having to go in, Hermione came out.

"I can't believe them. Why would they do that? Now they know everything." She said sniffing.

"Not everything." Ginny smiled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked sitting on the foor of her bed.

"They didn't hear the beginning. They said they only heard from when I asked how long you two were together."

"How can you be sure they're not lying?"

"I can see right through Ron and Harry. Fred and George might be a little more tricky, but they know they should never lie to me." she said smiling. Hermione smiled as well. "See? It isn't so bad. Now you don't have to be scared…and don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

"You're such a good friend, Ginny. I knew you'd be okay with it." Hermione said hugging her.

"As long as you're happy." She said hugging her back.

"I am. Very."

* * *

_-1943, The same night –_

"_So, what do you want to do tonight?" Tom asked casually turning on his left side. Amelia, who was laying down on her stomach, just shrugged. The quilt covering most of her body. Tom placed his right hand on the small of her back, rubbing circles. She moaned a bit. "Darling, there must be something you want to do?" Amelia turned on her right side and nuzzled closer to him. Her lips touching his chest, she looked up at him. _

"_I'm doing everything I could possibly want to be doing already." She answered and he smiled, sitting up. Then, he took her hand and sat her on his lap, so they were facing each other._

"_How about I cook you a nice dinner?"_

"_Do I have to dress?" she asked smiling._

"_You look beautiful in any way…but no you don't. We're not going anywhere but here." He said kissing her._

"_Gosh, you are such a romantic." She said sitting up. "I mean, who would have thought that Tom Riddle could cook? Much less for a woman."_

"_Hmmm, the things I do for you." he replied intertwining their fingers. She bit her lip and leaned in, kissing him once, softly and for quite some time. She pulled away, her fingers in his hair._

"_How about that dinner?"_

_Tom smiled and after a few more minutes of kisses, he left the room, walking down to the kitchen and preparing the meal._

"_Amelia? Darling, the food's ready, where are you?" Tom entered the room and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. At closer inspection, he saw she wasn't in the bathroom or on the balcony either, so he exited the room, walking down the hallway calling her name. He checked in every room and finally he checked in the library. "Amelia?" Tom saw a light coming from the office in the library and he walked towards the door, which was cracked open a bit. "Amelia, is that you?" but it wasn't her. In fact, it wasn't anybody. It was just magic moving through the air, but Tom noticed something. It had a weird colour. It would change from a bright blue to a green, then white and back to blue. "What is that?"_

"_Baby?" _

_Tom jumped at the soft hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Amelia. He closed the door behind him, not wanting her to notice the sight. Amelia noticed something, the worried look on his face and the way he was really pale. He almost looked scared and he was never scared of anything. "Baby, what's wrong? You look worried." He decided to lie,_

"_Yeah, I just had no idea where you were."_

"_I was in the bathroom." She said looking down at herself. Tom noticed she had on one of his shirts. "Are you sure that's all?" _

"_Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, let's go eat."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N SORRY I DON'T HAVE AS MUCH OF 1943 THAN I DO IN THE PRESENT. PROMISE I'LL PUT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP SOON. **

**LOVE**

** -MELL**


	3. Riddle House

**A/N HEY YA'LL SORRY IT'S LATE BUT I JUST DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME FOR ANYTHING. THANKS FOR WAITING AND I PROMISE I'LL START TYPING NEXT CHAPPIE SOON, BUT I DON'T PROMISE WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE. ANYWAYS LOVES, AQUI LES VA! HERE IT GOES! (: **

"_Have you ever considered that you take too much for granted? That you ask too much?" _

"_Abraxas, please, no one could ever ask for too much. Give the homeless a box, and they ask for a home. Give muggles peace, and they want war. If you give the weak, strength, they want more power." Tom said not once turning from the window to look at the young Malfoy. "So, no, I dare say I don't take much for granted." He heard shifting and turned his attention to the bookshelf adorning the right wall, he slowly walked forward, smirking. "Where's Amelia?" he asked, taking a book from the shelf and opening it._

"_She's down by your father's grave." Greyson Goyle answered. Tom smiled and smacked the book shut. "She said she wanted some fresh air."_

"_Yes, I can see how she would" he said placing the book back and looking around the library. He stuck his hand out and ran a finger down a book spine, looking at the collecting dust. "It's somewhat foggy in here." Tom took his wand out and flicked his wrist. Immediately, the room was cleaner, everything was clear of dust and the murky air felt…it felt- well, what can you call it? With evil in the room, the feeling can't be lighter, can it? Tom walked to the window and looked out, sure enough Amelia was standing there staring at the statue of the Reaper beside his father's stone. His eyebrows furrowed and his head snapped to the bookshelf. _

"_Is something wrong?" Abraxas asked him. Tom didn't answer, instead he quickly walked over to the shelf aligning the wall and started pulling books off of it. Three, maybe four at a time. His face was one of confusion as he threw off the last book. Tom's right arm extended out and he felt for a hole or door there. There was nothing. He pulled his hand back and thought of an explanation. Of course, there was an explanation, she's a witch! She could turn the whole house into jelly with a flick of her wand if she wanted too! Well, actually she couldn't after he put the charm on the Riddle House, not letting any damage be done to it, but technically she could. _

"_How long has Amelia been outside?" Tom asked Greyson. _

"_The whole time we've been here." Greyson answered stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Said she didn't want to come in." Tom looked Greyson in the eye. _

"_Are you sure?" he pressed. _

"_I'm sure. Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Greyson replied, catching eyes with Abraxas. _

"_I'm fine." Tom lied walking over to the window. He took one look at the place and quickly ran out of the room, pushing the two out of his way. They quickly regained their balance and ran after him, down the flight of stairs, out the door and towards the unconscious brunette. "Amelia? Amelia! Come on help me look for her." he told the two, "If you find her, send flares." He ordered and they all set off in different directions. _

Hermione turned around from the window and walked towards the bookshelf, which looked as if it had been untouched. But she knew better. She had been walking down the upstairs hallway when she heard voices coming from the library. Naturally she thought it was Harry and Ron, but when she was right outside the door she noticed that not only did she not recognized the voices, there were three people in the room. She slowly took her wand from her pocket and walked into the bedroom next to the library. 'Come on, Hermione think.' She thought, spells whizzing through her head. Hermione flicked her wand at the wall and it parted quietly. She stepped into the wall and pushed two books as far as they could go from each other, which wasn't much, seeing as the library's walls were aligned with tightly packed books. Then she peered through the small space- about and inch wide- and paled at what she saw. What did she see? Nothing. She didn't see anything, and that's what scared her. She could still hear their voices, so where were their bodies to go along with them? Hermione heard one of them speak.

"If you give the weak, strength, they want more power. So, no, I dare say I don't take much for granted." Hermione picked her foot up quietly and took a step out of the wall. Her left arm bumping into the edge of wall. Her head snapped up as she continued to listen. Then she heard footsteps. They seemed to be coming straight for her. She moved to the right of the small space, making sure she wasn't seen. 'Seen? Hermione there's no one there' she thought and then shook her head. She didn't know that. All she knew was that she heard something in the room. Voices-'What if they're wizards under a glamour?' Then she wouldn't be able to see them and she sure as hell was not going to take the chance of them catching her. She heard a dragging noise and peeked, the book she had moved to peer through was gone. It wasn't floating through mid-air or on the floor. It was just gone.

"She's down by your father's grave." She heard someone say. 'Father?' this wasn't making any sense. She jumped softly at the sound of a smack and saw –out of the corner of her eye- the book appear in its usual spot. She heard footsteps walking away from her and she released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and walked away from the bookshelf, turning around and flicking her wand at the wall, making it close. Without a warning, she heard some sort of banging-over and over- as if someone was…throwing something on the floor? The banging stopped and she took the opportunity to near the wall, putting her right cheek against it. She didn't hear anything. Nobody was speaking and then, as if on cue, on the other side- exactly where her cheek was, someone knocked on the wall. Not hard enough to make her jump, but hard enough for her to pull back instantly. She turned her back on the wall and took a deep breath, she was freaking herself out and she knew it…but she just didn't know what to do. Here she was, smartest witch of her age, and she didn't have an answer as to what was happening. She had options, sure, but no answer and she always had one. Hermione walked over to the door and cracked it open a bit, peering out.

"I'm fine." She heard and then almost instantly, there were loud footsteps. It happened too fast, she didn't get a good look, but she did get a look. Hermione took a breath and closed her eyes, opening them when she exhaled. Her eye caught someone. She saw a man running out of the room, he looked up as he exited, green eyes locking with hers, but he continued on past- to say she saw his face would be a lie. She only saw his eyes, and that stayed with her. He seemed blurred, faded. As if he wasn't even really there. She waited as another two blurred men ran out after and she went out the door. She heard them run down the stairs, but she didn't follow them. She went into the room they had been in and walked to the window. As she looked out, nobody was outside.

And that brought her to her latest predicament, standing there in the room staring at the bookshelf, which after a quick spell, hadn't been touched by magic before now. It would've taken at least five minutes to stack the books back and she would have heard them being put away. She heard nothing of the sort…so what in the bloody hell was going on? Hermione jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around, wand ready, she didn't need it. Harry held both hands up as if surrendering.

"Woah, Hermione, hold it, it's just me." he said. She sighed stowing her wand.

"I'm sorry. You just scared me, is all." She answered. Harry nodded as Ron entered the room, flipping through a book. She cleared her throat and they both looked at her.

"Something on your mind?" Ron asked not looking up. She bit her lip looking around. Harry's eyed her curiously and after a minute of silence, Ron looked up from the book. "Is something wrong?"

"You two haven't been in here, right?" they shook their heads. "At all?" more shaking. "You're sure, right?"

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why all the questions? We're sure we haven't been in here. I surveyed the third floor, you were supposed to survey this floor and Ron the first…did you?" Harry asked. She looked confused.

"Did I what?"

"Merlin- Did you search the floor?" Ron answered exasperated.

"Yes! I was just about to get to this room when…"

"When?" Harry pressed.

"Well, when-"

Screams cut her off and their heads all snapped to the window. They were over to it in an instant, running their eyes over the grounds quickly. As if acknowledging them, a howl was heard, an eerie one. The hair on her arms stood and bumps appeared on her arms. "Help! Tom, help!" The voice was coming from downstairs…the main floor. Emotions flooded through Harry's face. Concern, recognition, awareness, and then dismissive. "Help!" Hermione turned to run out the room, but Harry's arm shot out to stop her.

"Don't. We don't know what we're up against."

"Don't give me that crap, Harry. You yourself have run into danger blindfolded." She said and pulled her arm out of his grasp. Another scream had her immediately run to the door, pull it open, and exit the room.

"Hermione!" the two boys ran after as another "Toom!" was yelled. They could hear the panic along with the crying. They followed Hermione down the hallway and to the head of the stairs. The "Tom" they had heard quickly continued on to become a scream, one that wasn't fading anytime soon. They watched as Hermione stopped at the foot of the steps just as an angry growl was heard, Hermione could have sworn it was emanating from right beside her. She quickly ran down the steps, Ron and Harry following her. Another growl and then…silence. Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked around her. She walked over to the doorway and took a deep breath as an unsettling feeling came over her. Well, more unsettling than before. She put her right arm on the wall, running her left hand through her hair, she sighed, placing it her hand on the door and turned to look at Harry.

"What just happened?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered and she turned back around staring out the door.

_Tom didn't know what was going on, and he didn't like the feeling. He was used to knowing everything, or well most of everything. Amelia had been right there, right in his view and then out of nowhere, she was gone. He hadn't initially seen her the moment she was gone, for all he knew she could just be wandering around. No, he told himself, she couldn't be. He knew how much she hated the Riddle house and knew she wouldn't go anywhere near it or anywhere too far from him. She was taken, but by who, and how? He ran past Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave and looked around. He looked around for anything, a sign of a struggle. He found nothing. Tom continued forward, his ears listening, his eyes searching, he was being so aware of everything around him, he felt he had no limits to his senses. _

_His head snapped to his right as the wind picked up the leaves and flew them across his path. He looked around, it was quiet around, usually he loved the quiet, it gave him the sense that he had accomplished something, but this was a different quiet. This was one of those predator-hunts-prey quiet, where you know you're being watched and there's not much you can do. He heard footsteps on his left and instinct took over him, muttering a quick "Petrificus Totalus," and a flick of his wrist, there was a thud. He walked over to a big slumped figure and turned it over. His lips tightened and yet he still managed a scowl. "Goyle." He put the tip of his wand to Goyle's forehead and almost instantly the boy wasn't frozen anymore. He stood up, hand to his head, one eye closed. "Did you find her?"_

"_No, but-"_

"_Then why are you here?"_

_Goyle opened his mouth to speak but before he could get more than a grunt out, a scream sounded. They started in it's direction, the direction of Riddle House. He saw her, she was still some fifty feet from them, and someone was holding her. Someone he didn't know, but felt he should. The man was elderly and short, oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong. He had bright brown eyes, short stubby hair and a wrinkled face. Tom couldn't decide whether the man looked like a Capuchin or an Orangutan, but he was some sort of monkey in an old life. The whole time, while he ran, the man had his right arm around her throat, hand holding his left so he was cutting off most of her air. As Tom ran closer to them, the man lifted Amelia up off the ground and smiled, then they were gone. Tom and Goyle stopped in their tracks, spinning around, eyes searching everywhere. He watched as Abraxas ran out of the trees and straight towards them. He had a cut on his right cheek, blood staining his t-shirt, wand in hand. They had never seen him run as fast and as scared as he was doing now. He reached them._

"_We have to go- we have to go. We have to go now!" his voice trembled and Tom saw his hand covering a claw scratch on his left forearm. Tom reached his arm out to touch the blonde's shoulder, but just as he was about to- a deep howl was heard coming from the trees. Abraxas trembled looking over to the trees. "Run." He whispered and they sprinted forward. Tom didn't care he had a monster on his tail, he just wanted to find Amelia. He stopped short as the door of Riddle House swung open._ _"Help! Tom, help!" His eyes narrowed as the man appeared on the fronts steps, Amelia still in his arms, struggling to be free. "Help!" she was crying now, legs kicking up in exasperation as she fought to be away from this man. Tom took a couple of steps forward and the man quickly took out a dagger putting it to her throat as if to say 'I wouldn't make another move.' He heard a growl come from behind him and turned slightly enough to see the huge black dog behind himself and the two boys. He watched it stalk them, taunt them, growl as Abraxas took a step towards it, wand in hand. The hound gave another growl and then instantly launched towards the young Riddle and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. _

"_Toom!" Amelia yelled his name, frightened for his life, not hers. He raised his arms to cover his face and thought of the only place he would want to be…with Amelia and felt a tug on his stomach. Abraxas and Goyle both threw spells at the animal who was midair, between them both, ready to kill Tom. Amelia's eyes grew wide as she watched him disappear, almost as if he was sand and the wind was blowing him away. The hound fell onto the ground in the exact spot where Tom had been standing moments before and looked around confused. Abraxas took this moment to throw a killing curse it's way, but the man was quick and snapped his fingers. The hound disappeared and reappeared behind him. Almost instantly it started searching the house, it stalked up the stairs and stopped at the top, turning it's head to the man. It let out a growl._

_Tom reappeared, feet away from where the man stood holding Amelia. He fell to the ground, it was his first time apparating and he had to say he didn't quite enjoy it. Now as he looked down at his hand, he saw it was splinched. His left thumb nail was missing and he quickly took his wand out, muttering a spell to help stop the blood and heal it. Amelia was still screaming and the man was now laughing. Tom stood and stared at the man. He lifted his wand and pointed it straight at him. "Let her go." The man laughed harder and ran the tip of the dagger against her cheek, a stream of blood instantly appearing. Tom gripped his wand tighter. The man looked at him._

"_This is just a warning. Stay away from here." the man threw Amelia to Tom and he caught her, groaning as she hit his injured hand. His right hand was still up, wand towards the stranger. The man straightened and stared at Tom, who knew he should've stopped him from leaving, but he didn't. He wanted a different chance to kill the man and he knew he would. The man disapparated and the hound let out another growl before it itself disappearing. Tom looked behind him where Amelia was looking around with wide, wet eyes clinging onto Abraxas, both of them with blood running down their cheeks. Goyle stood centimeters away, breathing heavily and looking toward Tom, who walked over to the doorway and took a deep breath as an unsettling feeling came over him. Well, more unsettling than before. He put his leftt arm on the wall, running his right hand through his hair, he sighed, placing it on the door and turning to look at the others._

"_Who was that man?" he asked and Amelia shook her head, still frightened._

"_I don't know." Tom looked forward and stared. He just stared._

**A/N SORRY IT'S A TAD SHORTER THAN THE REST AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, SCHOOL STARTED AND I'VE A TON OF HOMEWORK ALMOST EVERYDAY AND THEN I LOST MY PEN DRIVE AND THEN I FOUND IT AND THEN I LOST IT AGAIN, BUT THEN I FOUND IT AND I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! (: IT'S MAKING ME EXTRA HAPPY CAUSE I KNOW YA'LL READ IT, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THOUGHT AND IF IT'S BAD, BUT WILL HELP ME BETTER THE STORY, REVIEW AND IF IT'S JUST ANOTHER HATE FLAMER, PLEASE DON'T AND IF IT'S GOOD, BY ALL MEANS WRITE A BOOK! HAHA, GRACIAS AMORES! THANK'S LOVES! **

** - Mell**


	4. Dinner

**A/N SO I'VE STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER THE SAME DAY AS WHEN I POSTED THE THIRD, LET'S SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR ME TO FINISH THIS. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, IN THIS STORY, VOLDEMORT IS STILL ALIVE. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING HIM LIVE IN MY STORIES CAUSE THEN I HAVE TO BE REALLY CREATIVE AND WRITE IN THE FIGHT, BUT I'VE DECIDED THAT HE MUST BE ALIVE TO HELP THE STORY. YOU PROBABLY WON'T SEE MUCH OF HIM, THOUGH. VERY VERY LITTLE, AND I MEAN **_**VERY LITTLE.**_** MAYBE ONLY IN THE END, SOME IN THE MIDDLE**_**. MAYBE…**_

_**OH MY! I'VE REALIZED NOW HOW IT'S BEEN SO CONFUSING! THE THIRD CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE THE LINES SEPERATING THE TIME PERIODS OR EVEN THE PLACES. SORRY IF IT'S SO CONFUSING. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**_

Ginny awaited them anxiously, she had expected them to be home about twenty minutes ago. They weren't and they had yet to send a patronous or a letter or a fire call to tell her they were okay. She sat on the sofa in her living room, hand crossed in front of her. Her mother, Molly waited in the small rocking chair beside the sofa and her father, Arthur waited at the door. About five more minutes of waiting passed before something productive happened. A blinding white light appeared outside the window and the three straightened considerably. Ginny walked over to the window- her parents following behind her- and moved the curtain aside, staring into the dark night sky. She saw a figure stand up from the muddy swamp about forty feet away, they shook both hands, throwing down the mud, which accidentally landed on another figure who was attempting to stand up, but kept falling. Figure number two pushed figure number one, who went tumbling backwards onto the swamp.

"What are they doing?" The three Weasley's jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. Molly with her hand over her heart, practically jumped into the 17 year old arm's. Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you all?"

"Just to death, but it's no big deal." Ginny joked. "Why are you here, swamp free and they're not?" she asked. Hermione stared out the window as Figure number one or Harry walked closer to the door leaving behind Figure number two, Ron. She snickered.

"Gin, are you seriously asking that question? I'm not stupid enough to let Ron apparate from some place with me. I just couldn't get him to change his mind and let me be the one to apparate, so I left alone."

"Stupid enough? I didn't know you even had a hint of it." Hermione's smile brightened and she turned around running to the person by the stairs. He stood there, left arm holding the railing and right arm above him, holding onto the wall.

"Oliver!" she ran to him and hugged him tight and he placed his arms around her, smiling, yet his response was short and curt.

"Hermione."

"W-what are you doing here?" she said taking in his eyes. He looked troubled, worried almost and he didn't once make eye contact with her.

"The Weasley's invited me over, Fred and George played a little quidditch against Bill, Charlie and I and I'm staying here the night for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she looked confused, genuinely confused. He smiled softly.

"The Weasley's didn't tell you? We're having a celebration tomorrow for all you ingoing 7th years. All of your friends have been invited and Molly and Arthur were kind enough to let us have it here. There's enough space out for us to invite many." If possible Hermione's smile got bigger and bigger as he spoke.

"Really?" she asked and turned to look at Molly and Arthur who were standing there smiling at the two. "Really? Molly you honestly don't have to do this for us."

"Hermione, darling it's no problem! Besides, it's yours, Ron's, and Harry's last year at Hogwarts. We want you all to go back excited!"

"Excited, Mrs. Weasley? We're ecstatic!" Harry's sarcastic voice came from the doorway and Hermione looked over to him. She smiled and raised her wand towards Ron and Harry. In an instant they were clean and dry. "Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem." She said stowing her wand. They all stood there for a couple of seconds, an air of awkwardness waning over them. Harry eyed everyone. Molly and Arthur were standing near the window, Ginny was sitting down on the rocking chair, Ron was shifting from beside him, and Hermione was standing by the stairs with Oliver Wood behind her. Molly broke the silence.

"Alright well, dinner's prepared. Why don't we all go eat?" she said and immediately they all agreed and moved towards the dining room. Molly walked over to the stairs. "Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie! Dinner's ready." The sound of scraping and a couple of yells and "Ow's" were heard and then the five eldest Weasley children were making their way downstairs.

The sounds of clanking and metal against metal was all that was heard as everyone ate that night. There were too many people so the dining room had to be extended. Arthur sat at the head of the table, Molly on his right, Charlie on his left. Sitting on Charlie's right was Percy and across from him (beside Molly) was Bill. Next to Bill, across from George, was Fred and and beside George was Lupin who was sitting across from Andromeda, but beside Tonks who was across from Ginny who was sitting next to Andromeda. Next to Ginny was Hermione, who was sitting across from Ron. Harry sat beside Ron and Oliver sat across from Harry, beside Hermione. **(A/N CONFUSED YET? *WIGGLES EYEBROWS* LOOK ALL THE WAY DOWN AFTER MY ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE. THERE'S A PICTURE THERE OF HOW THE SEATING LOOKS.)**

Ginny cleared her throat. "So about the party tomorrow? Who's coming and when?" she asked. Molly responded.

"Well, we thought it would be great if you all invited all of you're friends and then we thought, why not invite everybody? So, we invited all the ingoing 7th years from every house." Molly finished.

"WHAT?" Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all stood up from their seats looking appalled. Ginny continued. "Mum, when you say everybody, d'you mean-"

"I mean everybody. Like I said 'Every House' meaning even the Slytherins. Everybody replied and they're all coming."

"All of them?" Ron asked scared.

"All of them." Molly repeated. Hermione slapped her forehead, Ginny's jaw dropped even more, Harry looked like he had just swallowed a spider, and Ron looked like he was being attacked by one.

"Why? We don't get along with the Slytherins, Mrs. Weasley, even you know that." Harry said after recovering.

"I have to agree with Harry, Molly. No offense, but it wasn't the greatest idea you could've done. I mean, if you're lucky you won't get a duel 'til the end of the night…but you will get one." Hermione said, her voice slow and nervous. Her legs were shaking, literally. She was moving them up and down at the same speed. A hand shot out, holding her left leg making it instantly stop. Hermione stiffened, causing Ginny to notice what had happened, and turned her head slightly towards Oliver's right hand. He removed it,

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." He whispered and she nodded looking over at Ginny, who had a raised eyebrow.

"_What?"_ she mouthed. Ginny shrugged.

"_Nothing." _she mouthed back.

"Hermione, darling, it really doesn't matter. I've been owled back by all those who planned to attend and every Slytherin accepted." They all groaned while Hermione stood.

"I'm going for a walk." She said stepping over to the door, she stopped in her tracks. "Ginny can you come?" the youngest Weasley stood immediately and followed the older girl out.

* * *

"Really, Draco, really?" Pansy asked exasperated from her spot on his living room couch. "I mean couldn't you at least ask us before sending that woman a response?"

"Yeah, mate, I agree with Pansy, some of us don't want to go." Blasie agreed. Draco turned to look at his dark Italian friend, who was standing by the fire looking at the figurines on top of it.

"Look, I really don't care you two think about this. We go to everything we're invited to, including our enemy's soiree. We were raised that way." Draco answered from across the room. Blaise, who had been walking around the room while Draco spoke, was now beside the blond, arms crossed.

"We were also raised to hate anyone who's not pureblood."

"If you're talking about Granger-"

"I am-"

"Well, you're right about that- I don't hate her. Not anymore, at least. I don't particularly like her, but I don't hate her." Draco said, his usually silent grey eyes were storming as they looked in Blaise's direction.

"Now, now, Draco, calm down. Blaise was merely trying to make a point." His mother's voice came from the doorway and his head towards her, staying in his spot by the window. "Right, Blaise?"

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy" Blaise agreed

"Too bad I didn't catch it." Draco spoke through gritted teeth making Pansy's smile grow, if that was possible. Blaise smirked towards him and Draco immediately snapped his head to the side, looking out the window. Narcissa Malfoy gave her son a small smile.

"Dinner is ready. Let's go to the dining room." she said walking out. Pansy stood from the couch and walked towards the door, passing Draco. He scowled at her smile.

"yeah, Draco, let's go to dinner."

"Come on, mate." Blaise said patting his shoulder as he passed by. Draco sighed and walked out the door. He _really, really_ didn't hate Granger.

Dinner wasn't quiet, it never was when Pansy and Blaise and their parents came to visit. Narcissa would chat with the Zabinis and Parkinsons over dinner and then they would get the house elves to get them some drinks and chat over those. Blaise, Pansy and Draco were always in deep conversation about some topic or the other and tonight's seemed to be about the party over at the Weasley's home tomorrow.

"I still don't see why you agreed, Draco" Pansy said while Draco sneered.

"Pansy we're not going to be the only ones there. I wrote all the other Slytherins and they said they had gotten invitations and were going to go. Most of them just really want to see where Weasley lives."

"You don't think it might be some sort of trap, do you? I mean, why would they invite Slytherins? We're their mortal enemies and it's not likely we'll be getting along soon." Blaise said.

"No, I don't think it's some sort of trap. They'd be stupid enough to try." Draco said leaning back in his chair. Matthew Zabini put down his glass of scotch and looked over at the three teenagers.

"I heard you were invited over to a party at the Weasley's home." he said eyeing the three.

"Yeah, we were." Blaise answered. "And Draco here, agreed. He sent a letter saying the three of us were going."

"Re-"

"Please, don't say really, Mrs. Parkinson, Pansy has said it enough times already. Yes, I told Molly Weasley we would go, but so did all of the other Slytherins." Henry Parkinson spoke next,

"Good, get to know the enemy."

"The-they're not the enemy. Potter is, but the Weasley's are just caught in the crossfire."

"My, my Draco, how your intellect has grown." Jeniffer Parkinson smirked at the blond and turned towards his mother. "You've taught him well, Narcissa."

"Well, he's right you know. They have only been stuck in the middle of this." Narcissa said.

"Going back to the subject, please. We're going tomorrow, we all are."

"Good luck trying to get me out of bed to even consider going, love." Pansy said, moving around the broccoli on her plate. Draco smiled.

"I've been very lucky the past few days."

"Oh, we know." Blaise said popping an orange slice into his mouth and winking. Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What are you going to do, Hermione? I mean she invited everybody. Everybody! There's no way your going to be able to go the whole night without the guys cornering you and Neville and getting you to spill something." Ginny cried once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, Ginny, I don't know! You think that's not the first thing I thought of? It's the only thing I thought of!"

"Poor Neville." Ginny said and then added as an afterthought, "They're gonna hurt him, Hermione."

"They wouldn't." she breathed her eyes going wide.

"Hermione, I don't think they'd literally hurt him, but they won't leave him alone. They'll bug him so much that he'll tell."

"He wouldn't!" Hermione felt as if all the wind had left her. "No, Gin, don't say that. Don't scare me."

"I'm just saying. Hermione, you knew going into this relationship you were risking Harry and Ron finding out."

"I-I I know. I know what I risked, you don't have to tell me." Hermione said. Ginny looked at her, stung.

"I'm sorry, I was just reminding you tha-"

"Ginny, I don't need to be reminded that my best friends would sooner kill me than accept I'm with him."

"Sorry, I-sorry."

"May I cut in?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice. She turned to look at him, not meeting his eye. She didn't know how much he had heard and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. "Hermione, can we talk?" she nodded, still looking down at her feet. Ginny put her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'll see inside, Hermione. Don't stay out too long." She said and walked out. Hermione stayed put, swaying from side to side looking everywhere but at Oliver's face. They stayed quiet, standing in the darkness for a good four minutes before the silence was broken. They both decided to break it,

"So-"

"So-"

"Sorry-"

"Sorry-" Hermione continued, smiling. "Sorry, you were going to say something, go on."

"No, it's alright you go first." He said, she stared at him and he nodded, then smiled. "Alright, I'll go first. Gee, how long has it been? Two years?"

"Just about." She responded, smiling. "Just about. How've you been?"

"I've been good, ahem, I'm now a Head Auror-"

"Congratulations! I mean, wow, you'd been wanting that job for a really long time." She smiled and so did he. At this point, they were both walking side by side.

"So I hear you're seeing somebody." He asked. Hermione cleared her throat, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

"Fred and George just can't keep their mouths shut can they?" Oliver let out a laugh, one that had her knees shaking, one that she remembered.

**FLASHBACK **

It was a quiet night, dark, the moon was full and the stars were shining. They were at the beach, lying down on a blue picnic blanket. There was a basket in front of them full of fruits. Star fruit, grapefruit, oranges, strawberries, blackberries, pomegranate fruit, raspberries, kiwis, papaya, you name it, they had it in that basket. Oliver bent down and took out a strawberry from the bowl in the basket. He fed it to her and she bit down on it laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Its just, I appreciate the romantic feel you're trying to give, but it's almost…cheesy."

"Cheesy? Hermione, love, I've spent the past week setting this up and you called it cheesy, it almost hurts." He smiled, "almost." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's not cheesy, it's cute."

"Thank you" he laughed, laying back. She smiled, laying back with him, his arm wrapped around her. He used his free hand, his left, to point at the sky.

"See that star there? That's Venus."

"Goddess of love." she said, he smiled.

"Yeah, goddess of love."

"Also known as Aphrodite." Almost as if on cue, a yellow light fell down from the sky, it continued falling until it hit the ground, about 60 feet away. Hermione stood from her spot and Oliver followed suit. They turned to stare at the figure that stood. "Oliver, Oliver somebody's there." he stepped in front of Hermione as the someone walked toward them. It was only until they were some 20 feet away, raising their clawed hand that Hermione realized who it was. "Run, Oliver run!" They both turned and ran as Fenrir Greyback ran towards them. He took his wand out and ran after them. The two ran as fast as their feet could carry them, but they weren't expected to find another Death Eater behind them. They both whipped out their wands standing back to back. "Yaxley."

"Hello, Ms. Granger. You Know you are a hard one to find."

"Am I? Why would I need finding?" she asked.

"Hmmm, you know, what the Dark Lord wants the Dark Lord gets."

"Really? Why would he want me?"

"See, that's what we've been asking ourselves. Why the Dark Lord want with a little mudblood like you, we haven't put our finger on?"

"Don't call her that." Yaxley turned his attention towards Oliver for the first time. He eyed Greyback and nodded. The werewolf jumped towards the 20 year old and held him. **(a/n Hermione is not 20 yrs old, she's 16 now. Oliver is a bit older than she is.)**

"Let him go!"

"No, I don't think I will. I actually like seeing you squirm." Hermione turned to look at Oliver and then back at Yaxley.

"Let him go. Let him go and I- I'll go with you, freely."

"Out of your own will? Really?" he asked. Tears fell from her eyes yet she nodded.

"Yes. I'll go with you. I'll meet Voldemort." She said. Yaxley eyed her for a bit and then turned to look at Greyback. He nodded. Greyback released Oliver and Hermione took action. She raised her wand towards him, "Reducto!" Yaxley flew backwards and fell into the sand some feet away. Oliver followed suit, knocking Greyback yards away. She saw Yaxley stand up and from all around her she saw bright flashes of light as more and more Death Eaters arrived. "Come on!" she yelled and Oliver took her hand and apparated them out of there. If there was one thing she didn't understand, it was how they managed to apparate with the light.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry I couldn't take better care of you."

Hermione snapped her head to the right and looked at Oliver. She cocked her head to the side. "Take better care of me? Oliver, you did what you could, but I wasn't going to let you get put in that situation again."

"We didn't have to break up because of it."

"Yes, we did. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine, Hermione! I've been worse."

"No, you haven't! Being in his book, being in Voldemort's book is not an everyday job, it shouldn't have to be." Hermione walked away from him.

"Hermione…" she stopped in her tracks, "I love you, I still do, two years hasn't changed that-" she turned on him angrily.

"Damn it, Oliver! You can't- you shouldn't love me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not just seeing someone, I'm in love!" she was crying now, "I'm in love."

"…"

"I- I wished it was you. A little over a year ago, I wished it was you. but it can't be."

"You didn't even give me a chance."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I can't anymore. I can't give you a chance because I've fallen for somebody else, I won't ever feel this way for anybody the way I do for him."

"Neville? You feel this way about Neville? How is dating him not putting him in any harm?" he asked. She looked away from him and took in a couple of breaths, tears still stinging his eyes.

"I can't explain it to you. I can't explain it to you because you won't understand. Nobody knows. Nobody, and that's the way it should stay." He looked at her.

"What do you mean nobody knows? Everbody knows!"

"No- you don't. you only think you do. Like I said, Oliver, I can't explain. I don't want to."

He nodded, "I'm going back inside." He walked back towards the house, when he passed her, she looked away and waited until she was sure he was inside now. She looked towards the sky, tears falling down her eyes and whispered.

"Why me?"

A/N I TRIED PUTTING IN THE TABLES AND STUFF BUT IT'S TOO CONFUSING FOR THAT SO HERE YOU GO, NO TABLES, SORRY, LOVES. BUT...WHAT D'YOU THINK? IF YOU'RE CONFUSED ON SOME POINT, THEN GOOD, CAUSE YOU'RE KIND OF SUPPOSED TO BE, IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL, THEN UGHHH I CAN'T HELP YOU THERE, REVIEW TELL ME WHAT I CAN IMPROVE, TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD, TELL ME ANYTHING! EXCEPT BE KIND AND NO FLAMERS PLEASE! I'VE ONLY JUST REALIZED TONIGHT THAT I DIDN'T PUT IN ANYTHING FOR TOM'S TIME PERIOD. I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT, BUT I WILL CONTINUE ON ABOUT HIM. AND BEFORE YOU ASK, I HOPE YOU ALL REALIZED THAT OLIVER AND HERMIONE WERE TOGETHER. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! GRACIAS AMORES!

-MEL


	5. Cry, Search, and Get Ready

**A/N HI EVERYONE. I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT, I JUST NEVER HAD TIME TO TYPE AND UPLOAD OR ANYTHING SO TODAY, 11-21-10, I FINALLY TYPED AND FINALLY UPLOADED. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY!**

The sound of the door slamming shut, Oliver entering the home, that's when she decided to let it go. She cried, cried for everything, cursing Oliver for reminding her of everything she had lost. The day Yaxley had found them on the beach was also the day her parents had been killed. More tears trailed down her face and she felt a hand go to her shoulder. She turned in Ginny's arms and she held her as she sobbed into her shoulder.

FLASHBACK

Hermione and Oliver landed in her bedroom with a thud. She looked around. Her room was pitch black and she had an eerie feeling. She quickly drew her wand and Oliver did the same. "Mom? Dad?" she called. The only answer was the sound of something breaking downstairs. She made to move, but Oliver took her arm and shook his head.

"You don't know who it is." 

"What if it's my parents? They could be in danger!" she protested, but he shook his head, moving before her.

"Stay here." he said and the door was opened and closed swiftly. She flicked her wand, mutter a quick "Knox." And the wand illuminated the room. She heard crashing and saw colours zipping past her door. She knew Oliver was dueling with someone. Almost as quickly as the duel started, the colours stopped and she heard slow footsteps. She muttered a protego spell and backed away from the door slowly. Her foot bumped into something and she tripped, falling on the floor. Her illuminated wand landed besides her, shining towards what she had tripped on…a body. Hermione's mouth opened and she screamed, tears running down her face at the frozen look of shock etched across the housekeeper's face. Hermione tried to get to her feet, but found that she couldn't. She scrambled away from the corpse and towards the corner of her room. She heard a meow and gasped as Crookshanks jumped into her lap. More tears streamed down her face as she realized the cat had something in it's mouth. The footsteps she had heard started faster and she bolted, with Crookshanks in her arms, towards the glass doors that led to her balcony. She heard the door slam open and someone caught her by the waist.

She struggled, crying out. She was turned around and he took her by her upper arms shaking her. "Please." She sobbed. He shook her once more hoping to get her attention, calling her name.

"Granger! Granger, please…Hermione!" he hissed and she opened her eyes. She stared straight into his silver eyes and he stared back. Then he shook his head. "We need to get you out of here. It wont do Potter any good if you're dead." She tried to say something, anything, but her breath was caught in her throat, though she snapped out of it once he started pulling her towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she said yanking her arm away from his grasp. He sighed.

"You don't have a choice. Wood is downstairs right now, dueling for his life, for your life. We can't let you die." He said and before she could answer he took hold of her waist and apparated.

They landed outside her home and almost instantly the home exploded. Glass flew everywhere and Draco covered her with his body, his back receiving a few shards of glass, but he had had worse. Hermione made to run forward, but Draco caught her and held her back. "No! Malfoy, let go, my parents-"

"Granger, you can't!" he yelled and pushed her back. She fell backwards and landed on the ground. Oliver was lying beside her, his eyes closed. Tears came to her eyes. "He's fine. He's unconscious, but he'll live." Draco said. Hermione swallowed and turned to look at him.

"What about my parents?" she asked. He turned from her, giving no answer. "Malfoy," she said sternly. "What about my parents?" he turned to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry." He said and stepped out of her way. She looked at the ground beside him and sobs erupted from her as she went towards the two adults on the ground. Draco had quickly done a spell to clean them up, but she could still see the gashes. She saw the cut on her father's throat, the flower of blood on her mother's chest and she held them, crying. Draco had never heard anything like it. He had heard the screams of people being tortured by death eaters daily at his home, he heard the cries of those begging to be spared, but he never stayed long enough to hear the cries of a daughter mourning her parents. Now, he could barely stand it. He walked over to where she knelt and went down on his knees in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes already red, her throat already soar and watched as he stretched out his arms. At first, she had no clue what he was doing, but then he moved closer and took her in his arms. She continued crying there and he let her. He told himself he did it because she needed someone to hold onto, but in reality he was pretty sure it was him who needed someone to hold. After a few minutes, Draco stood and she followed his action. "You have to go." He whispered. "Go somewhere, anywere, take Oliver and your parents with you if you'd like, but you can't stay here. You could die."

She laughed, "What have I got to live for?" she said sniffling. He took her upper arms.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that, Granger. I used to think like that and look where it fucking got me? My life's screwed over, it's fucked up to the core and you don't want that. So leave. Now." he ordered. She stared into his eyes and then nodded, assuming he was right. She looked over at the unconscious boy and the adults who looked like they could be sleeping. Then, she walked over to them, kneeling beside them, she placed Oliver's hand in her own and muttered a spell to keep her parents' bodies together. She took her father's icy cold hand and in a second she had apparated away.

Draco watched her leave and he himself turned on the spot and apparated.

Hermione arrived in Mrs. Weasley's garden by the burrow. Immediately, the older witch appeared at the window, wand in hand. Once she saw the brunette hunched over bodies, she ran out, the rest of the Weasley family (including Bill, Charlie, and Fleur), Harry, Lupin and the rest of the order followed. Ginny took one look and ran to the girl, hugging her as she began to cry once more. Kingsley and Tonks went to Oliver to help him up as he had awoken once he apparated. Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as Dumbledore (yes, he was also there.) conjured two coffins, placing a body in each. Everyone watched and listened in shock as Hermione cried and screamed for her family. As they saw the young witch fall apart.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione continued crying while Ginny rubbed small circles on her back. She took shaky breaths and looked at her. "I thought you said it was easy, listening to my heart. You said it'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart?" she cried. The red head had tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione. Don't." she sniffed.

"I don't know what to do." She said, her voice breaking on the last syllable. "I don't know what to think anymore. Half of me says to listen to my heart and screw the rules, but the other half is telling me that breaking the rules could kill you all."

"It wont. Believe, Hermione, it can't." the witch said and Hermione watched as the girl led her indoors, past the kitchen where they were all staring as she passed by, up the stairs and into the bedroom. Ginny sat Hermione down on the bed and waited. Surely enough, a few minutes later the older girl lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

_Tom paced the floor of the living room. He was trying to figure something out, trying to find out who that man was, but so far, he found nothing. Amelia was sitting wrapped up in a blanket by the fire, Greyson was lying across the love couch and Abraxas was by the window. __Tom sighed, sitting on the couch beside Amelia. He put his head in his hands. She put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging him. _

"_It'll be alright." She cooed, bending to give his cheek a quick kiss. "It'll be fine." _

"_No! That's just it, it won't be fine, Amelia! It can't be." He said startling her. "You were almost kidnapped and yet you speak as if nothing happened."_

"_Thanks to you!" she breathed. "I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you three. Tom, please, nothing will happen while we are here. It's the second safest place besides Hogwarts." She spoke. Abraxas nodded. _

"_She has a point, mate. Nothing bad will happen here." he said. Tom stood._

"_I have to figure out who that man is." He said and Amelia nodded, standing as well. _

"_I will go to the library and search there." she said. "Abraxas will you show me the way?" she asked and he nodded, disappearing through the door, Amelia following. Tom's hand shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist. He pulled her towards him. His right hand went to her cheek and his other at her waist. He kissed her softly, taking in the scent of her lips. _

"_Don't be long." He said and she smiled._

"_I don't promise anything. You know me and libraries." She said and gave him another kiss before leaving the room. Abraxas led her down the hall and stopped at the very end. He pointed at the door in front of him. _

"_That's the library. We have everything you need in here. Family files, ministry files, files on friends, acquaintances, schools-"_

"_Any books?" she joked. He chuckled. _

"_Yes, of course, they're near the back" he answered and then he walked away. Amelia opened the door softly and closed it behind her. She looked around her in awe. The library was enormous. It truly did have everything. She looked around and noted that there were enchantments put on feather dusters and brooms and other cleaning tools so that the room would constantly stay spotless. Amelia walked over to the files and saw some tags. She walked over to one that said friends and started looking. She couldn't find it, so she pulled out her wand._

"_Accio Tom Riddle's files." She muttered and almost immediately a huge stack of files came from the top and landed on the table beside her. She sighed, knowing that she would indeed be a while and Tom would have to wait. She pulled out the chair and sat in it. Then she took the first stack of files and opened the manila folder. With a deep breath, she began to read._

_Xxxx_

_Hours later, Amelia slammed the files down. She knew. She finally knew who that man was. Amelia took the files and ran out of the library as fast as she could, running towards the living room. She opened the door and saw to her much disappointment that the boys were not there. She turned, knowing exactly where they would be. She ran out of the room, pass the dining room, pass the kitchens, pass the set of stairs that led to the dungeons, pass the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and pass the glass doors that outside. She stopped at the quidditch pitch and looked up. She was right, she was the three in a heated game. They were alternating positions. Greyson was keeper and beater, and Tom and Abraxas were chasers and seekers. She waited and five minutes later there was a whistle, indicating the game was over. Tom flew over to her, snitch in hand. "What d'you think?" he asked. She smiled. _

"_I think I know who the man is." She replied and caught the three boy's attention quickly._

"_What? Who?" he asked and she took a breath pointing at the files. Tom took the folder from her and opened it. She watched as his eyes scanned the paper, getting darker and angrier as he read on. "I can't believe this. I'm gonna kill the bastard." Tom said throwing the folder on the ground and running inside the house. Amelia followed him. Abraxas and Greyson looked at each other and then bent to pick up the files. They read on, eyes growing wide. In the middle it read:_

_Mother: Merope Gaunt_

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Grandfather (mother's father) Marvolo Gaunt_

_The boys looked at each other. Right by the name MARVOLO GAUNT was a photo of the man who had threatened them._

Hermione stepped out of the shower, wrapping the white towel around her body and wringing her hair out. She stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes, examining herself. The summer had done good to her…sort of. She was no longer gangly and awkward. Her body had filled out and she now stood at 5 feet 5 inches. She looked at her hair and scratched her head, picking up her wand. She wove it through the air once and her hair colour changed. It was now a beautiful brown. Her skin was still as white as ever, except every here and there she had a minor bruise. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she thought of when she had gotten those. Hermione conjured up a light pink coloured nail polish and spent the next minutes polishing her nails. She looked at herself in the mirror and then opened the door cautiously. She peered out, no one was there. As soon as she was out, the door opened and Hermione gasped, but it turned out to only be Ginny.

"I'm hoping this show's for me." Ginny joked. Hermione chuckled, making sure the towel stayed in place. "Have you got what you're wearing for today's little…thing?"

"I have actually." She said and she pulled her dress from the drawer. Ginny gasped.

"Oh, Hermione it's beautiful! He's going to die when he sees you in that." She said and Hermione chuckled.

"Let's hope not. There would be too many questions and…I'd probably miss him too much." she added. Ginny nudged the girl playfully. "Well, let's get ready." she said and the red head nodded. They were to be downstairs to greet guests at 1, it was 11:30. The "party" was to start at 1 and go on until whatever time it stretched on but no later than 4 in the morning, which by then they would only have 6 hours of sleep before having to wake up and head to the train station for Hogwarts. The girls got ready, both very excited and nervous for what was to come.

Xxxxxx

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a flowing dress that stopped just above her knee. It was not exactly pink but not exactly melon either, it was somewhere in between. The fabric was soft and underneath there was some type of silk or satin. The top part of the dress covered her fully, except it didn't have any sleeves. There was a black ribbon that made a small bow in the front and she had a different black ribbon in her hair. Her heels were black and tall, about three inches tall. She charmed them so she would never fall. Her makeup was very subtle, she actually hardly had any on. Just some lip gloss and mascara and eyeliner (on her upper eyelid). On her right index finger, she had a plain round golden ring. She heard a squeak as Ginny almost fell over whilst trying to put on her shoes. Hermione stifled a giggle and went to help the poor girl.

Ginny wore a black strapless dress, the top part was red and it had light red intricate patterns and dots around it. The top was sweetheart shaped and it had some silver in it. She wore red high heels about 3 inches as well, and one simple white pearled bracelet. Her red hair was loose and straight. Her makeup wasn't as subtle as Hermione's but it looked just as well. She had on some black eyeliner, mascara, some black eyeshadow and some red eyeshadow. It seemed like a lot, but when applied just right, it looked simple and elegant.

The two girls headed downstairs where Harry and Ron were busy playing video games as "part of Arthur's experiment". Oh so they had put it and though it was needed for Arthur to calculate more muggle inventions she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she knew they were just using it as an excuse to play. Harry had never really played because of Dudley and Ron had never played at all, but not anymore, now they were glued to the game. Hermione walked over to the tv and turned it off. Harry immediately grabbed the remote and turned it on. She repeated the action and so did he. Then she walked behind the tv and unplugged. An action she never thought she would need to do in wizarding home. "Oh come on, Hermione! It's Black Ops!" Harry yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"You can play race driving later." She said walking away. Harry feigned pain.

"Hermione it's not racing." He said walking after her. Ron looked utterly confused, but followed them. Hermione looked out the window of the kitchen and then at the two boy. Ron was dressed in a black dressy shirt, black dressy pants, and shoes. Harry wore a blue dressy shirt, black dressy pants and shoes. Hermione flicked her wand and the time appeared. 1:15, people were starting to arrive. She saw Seamus, Neville, and Dean appear accompanied by Hannah, Parvati, and Padma. They walked over to one of the tables and sat just as Luna appeared with Justin Finch-Flechey. The two scurried over to them. Hermione surveyed the grounds. There were many round tables and in the middle there was a dance floor. Everything looked almost like Bill and Fleur's wedding had, except this time, the places weren't adorned for one.

"We should go." She said and the boys nodded as Ginny appeared. The red head took hold of Harry's arm and the two walked.

"Neville's here." Ron said and Hermione nodded. "You're not going to go with him? He's your boyfriend right?" Hermione nodded once more and then it was silent as they stood there awkwardly. Lucky for them the moment didn't last long as Lavander rushed through the door and took hold of Ron. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as he was gone. She looked down at her feet and jumped when she looked back up. Neville was standing there, white rose in hand.

"For you, madame" he said offering his arm and extending the flower. She smiled taking the rose from him and accepting his arm. They started walking towards the tent.

"Madame? That makes me sound a tad old, don't you think?"

"I dare say it does." Hermione bit her lip and both of them turned to come face to face with Draco, Pansy and Blaise or as Harry and Ron put it the Snakes. Draco took a step forward and he spoke again. "So the rumours are true? Hermione Granger has finally found a boyfriend."

**A/N ****THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU WANT TO LOOK FOR THE DRESSES THE GIRLS WORE, HERMIONE'S IS MY AVATAR PHOTO. TAKE ADVANTAGE AND SEE IT NOW, I'LL TAKE IT OFF IN A FEW WEEKS. AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE GINNY'S, GO TO GOOGLE OR ANY SEARCH ENGINE AND TYPE IN** _**BONNIE WRIGHT AT HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE LONDON PREMIERE.**_


	6. The Party

**A/N THANKS EVERYONE. THIS IS CHAPTER 6 AND I'M PROUD BECAUSE I'VE NEVER GONE HIGHER THAN CHAPTER 5. THANK YOU! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Hermione felt herself flush and Neville's hand went down to her protectively. "Sod off, Malfoy" he growled, but the blonde merely chuckled. Neville took a step forward. "I mean it."

"ooh, touchy, are we?" Pansy joked. Hermione tensed and Draco smirked.

"Relax, will you? They know." He said and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Then she turned to glare at him. He raised his hands defensively. "Don't blame me. They figured it out." Hermione took Pansy and Blaise by the arm and led them outside, before closing the door, she reached into Neville's jacket pocket and threw something at Draco, who caught it one-handed. She held up three fingers.

"You've got three minutes. After that, I don't guarantee someone wont catch you." She stated and the door shut with a snap. Draco walked over to the window and pulled down the shutter and turned to Neville, smirking.

"You're not that bad an actor, Longbottom. Now…how about them clothes?" He joked and Neville laughed as Draco threw a bottle to the dark haired boy with a certain potion. Neville caught it in one hand and shook it, listening to the gurgle coming from inside.

"Has it got-"

"Yeah it has." Draco replied and Neville nodded, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Draco sighed, turned from the boy and did the same.

xxxxxxx

Hermione took a shaky breath and stared down at her feet. She was nervous. She could feel their stare's greater than the wind. She looked up and sure enough, Pansy and Blaise were looking at her. Pansy spoke first.

"So this is actually happening?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yes." She breathed. "Sometimes I try to convince myself that it might all just be some dream, but it's not and I'm happy." She looked up at the Slytherin and saw her smirking. Confusion crossed her features. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just never thought you'd go for him." Pansy answered and Blaise laughed aloud.

"Of course not. Nobody did. He's as bony as a-"

"Hey!" Hermione cut in. "He's not that bony." Pansy scrunched her nose.

"Oh, right. You've seen him naked." The girl said. "Speaking of naked…" she trailed off walking closer to the girl so Blaise wouldn't overhear and the things she asked made the Gryffindor's face flush. Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak when the door opened and Draco and Neville stepped out. Hermione blinked over. Pansy walked over to Draco. "Draco." She said snapping her finger's in front of his face. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine, Pansy." He said. There were footsteps heard and they turned just as Harry and Ron were walking towards them. They stiffened, stopping beside Hermione and Neville.

"Are they bothering you, Hermione?" Ron asked. Draco spoke, gritting his teeth together.

"Try the other way around." he spat, shooting a look at the brunette. Neville put his arm around Hermione again and opened his mouth to speak when Hermione cut him off.

"Actually, we were about to have a decent conversation, but you know with Malfoy those are pretty hard to come by." She retorted. Draco snorted.

"At least with mudbloods they are. Associating with the likes of you? I would rather kill myself." He growled. Hermione snapped with just as much hatred.

"Oh, please do." Neville put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, stop. He's not worth it. Malfoy, why don't you go find someone else to bother?" Neville answered and Draco sneered, nodding his head in the direction of the tent. Pansy and Blaise stepped before him and he turned to Ron.

"Nice house, Weasley." He spat and then was gone, walking towards the white canvas. Ron was seething and Harry didn't look any happier.

"Merlin, I hate him." Ron snapped, walking past Hermione. Harry nodded and followed him inside. Hermione let out a breath and clung to the boy beside her. His hands wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her head as she attempted to calm herself down.

"It's alright. It'll be alright." He soothed. "Don't pay attention to them, they're still angry about having to invite everyone." He said. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I just wish they wouldn't be. I mean, it's always gonna get under their skin at the mere mention of y-"

"Of course it is, hopefully one day it'll change and they'll grow up. For now, at least, let's go enjoy ourselves." He said and she nodded, walking towards the tent with him. His left arm wrapped around her waist, her right arm draped over his. They looked like they fit and she smiled looking up at his steel grey eyes. The ones only she could see.

xxxxxx

Hermione sat down beside Luna and Justin, bringing her partner nearer to her. He placed his chair exactly beside her and sat back, draping his arm over her shoulder. Not five minutes later, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavander joined them. Plates full of food appeared in front of them and it was no surprise that Ron dug in immediately. Hermione ate slowly, too nervous to eat properly. The food fell from her fork many times and she hadn't realized it was her shaking hand that was causing it to happen until a warm hand covered hers. She turned to look at him and he blinked at her. "_Calm down_" he mouthed and she nodded, turning back to her food.

"Hermione, are you okay? You're shaking?" Ginny asked innocently. Hermione chuckled.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I guess I'm just nervous." She replied, moving a strand of hair from her hair.

"Why would you be nervous?" Harry asked, looking in her direction, taking a sip of some firewhisky that he had somehow managed to sneak in. Molly, who had just so happened to be passing by saw him and walked over. "I'll see you." he said and jumped out of his seat just as she arrived and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"Harry Potter, you get back here!" she cried but to no avail. Harry couldn't be found. If only she had checked underneath the food table. Molly sighed and walked out of the tent towards the house where all the adults were. Ginny stood up, the music lowered and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Now I know it's barely 4, but there's absolutely no reason this party can't start earlier than expected right?" she asked and everyone started roaring, figuratively of course. "Now let get this party started!" she yelled and wands were taken out. Harry secured the entrance so that if any adults decided they wanted to check up, they would see what they thought was calm enough. In reality, everybody knew this was going to get crazy. Hermione cast a spell so the adults wouldn't hear their actual party and instead would hear a semi-loud fun party. The Slytherins conjured at least two different bars, one in each corner. Some Ravenclaws started setting up some music and everybody else waited. Soon enough, music started, muggle music included.

xxxxxxxxx

8:00 p.m

Four hours into the party and yet nobody had managed to get drunk. Something Hermione was proud of. She had made sure no one would get drunk no matter how much they drank. If they were caught drunk, they'd all be dead, facing their parents. She shuddered, that was worse than facing Voldemort. She heard a melody strike and smiled as she recognized the song.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

She smiled as a warm hand was placed on her back and he led her to the dance floor. He spun her as they entered and she landed perfectly in his arms. Hand in his, her hand placed on his shoulder, his on her waist, holding her firmly to him.

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

She giggled as he spun her once more. "I didn't know you could dance." She said. He smiled.

"Well, there's a lot you haven't been able to know about me." she gasped as he moved them around the dance floor faster and then slower at slower parts of the song. She smiled looking shyly down at their feet and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her lips as he started to sing along.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

xxxxxxxxxxx

10:00 p.m

They continued dancing, hardly stopping except for a drink here and there. He smiled widely as another song finished and she reached up for a quick kiss before straightening herself and heading over to their table. She sighed as she sat down. "Oh, I wouldn't get to comfortable, Hermione" Hermione turned over to stare at Ginny.

"And why not?" she asked. Ginny smiled and looked over at her, winking. Lavander came on upon the stage and went towards the microphone.

"Hi! As you know, no party is complete without a little karaoke." She said and everyone clapped and yelled. "So, I would like to invite Ms. Hermione Jean Granger to do us the honour of starting us off." She said and Hermione's eyes widened. People started hooting and yelling and encouraging her on.

"No, no I really-"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione, you know you're one of the greatest singers out there." Lavander said and many Gryffindors agreed vehemently. Hermione was

so busy not accepting that she didn't notice Harry come behind her and push her off of her chair. She stumbled into Ginny's arms and the youngest Weasley pulled her to the stage.

"Ginny, no! please." She cried pulling on her arm. Ginny turned on her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are going to sing, you are going to like it and most importantly his eyes wont be off of you for 3 minutes tops." She said. Hermione sighed, knowing she had lost and Ginny smiled. "Atta girl," she said and pushed the girl to the microphone just as the music started. Hermione swallowed, Ginny had done good. She had picked a song that she already knew. She had spent all of last summer learning it and after she knew it, she couldn't stop singing it. She took a step closer to the microphone. She opened her mouth and her first line though nervous was still beautiful.

_I see you driving 'round town__  
With the girl i love and i'm like,  
Forget you!  
_

She smiled and continued not afraid anymore. She took out her wand and did a non-verbal spell, so her voice would be heard without the microphone, swaying to the music.

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too_

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a..

_Forget you!_

__

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari  
Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know  
it)  
Ooh, I got some news for you  
Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

_She sat herself on the_

_Now I know, that I had to borrow  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya  
'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap_

__

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know  
it)  
Ooh, I got some news for you  
Oh, I really hate you right now

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Now baby, baby, baby why do you wanna, wanna hurt me so  
bad (so bad) so bad  
(so bad) yeah, ohh  
I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one  
for your dad (your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Yes she did, Yes she did

(Ooh) WHY?  
(Ooh) WHY?  
(Ooh) WHY? BABY?  
(Ooh!) I love you! I still love you! Hey yeah!

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (forget you, ooh yeah)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough (ooh)  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too (ooh baby)

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya (yeah you)  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best (wish you the best)  
With a..

_Forget you! Oooh_

Everyone clapped as she ended up on stage again. Her breathing coming heavily. She smiled, "Thank you" she said and walked off the stage and went to sit next to her boyfriend.

"I had no idea you could sing like that." He said. She let out a breath.

"I've sung to you before." she replied and he scoffed, biting his lip.

"Not like that." He said and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I must say I quite liked it. You should do it more often." Hermione laughed and opened her mouth to reprimand him when Ginny interrupted.

"Hermione that was so cool!" she beamed and Hermione nodded.

"It was a lot of fun, Ginny. Thank you for pushing me up there, literally." She breathed. Ginny nodded and turned as Hannah Abbott went up to sing with Padma Patil. Although they weren't bad, everyone was pretty sure nobody could measure up to the Gryffindor girl. She turned and was about to continue the conversation when lips crashed onto hers. When he pulled away, she smiled and brought him back by the collar of his shirt, kissing him deeply.

"Oh, Hermione come on! Everybody knows already, no need to show it off." Harry joked. Ginny scoffed and threw a piece of her bread at him. Harry ducked and stuck his tongue out at her, distracting him from the piece Hermione threw at him. "Ow, gee! Okay!" He said rubbing the side of his face. "What did you charm it to turn to steel or something?" he asked and she just chuckled, turning to the boy beside her.

"Where were we?" she asked and he smiled.

"I might know." He said before placing his lips on hers.

* * *

_Amelia ran after him, following him until he stopped in the hallway. He bent forward after leaning on the wall. She could tell he was in deep thought. Slowly, she made her way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. _

"_I'm going to kill him. I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to kill him" he stated angrily. Amelia's breath caught in her throat at the deadly look in his eye. She knew he was doing it for her, but she couldn't help but feel a little frightened. She moved in closer until he was hugging her, his arms around her waist, her hand by his shoulders, her chin on his right shoulder. _

"_Tom, love, please, for now, just calm yourself down. We're safe here and we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, you'll be able to think more clearly there." she said. He scoffed._

"_I don't want to think clearly, Amelia, I want him dead." _

"_Well, you can wish him dead at Hogwarts and see how it goes from there." she replied. He took a deep breath. _

"_I'm sorry I let this happen to you." he said. She laughed and looked at him incredulously. _

"_You? No, I'm fine, Tom. Look" she said making him turn to her. "I'm fine, see? No scratches or anything. Even if I did have some, don't blame yourself. I should've stayed with you." _

"_It doesn't make a difference. I wasn't there to protect you." _

"_I can take care of myself." She said and he smiled, admiring her courage. That was one of the things that drew him to her. She never let anyone protect her, she had to do it herself. "Don't laugh, love. I mean it." It only made him laugh louder. _

"_I know you do, darling, but I can't help but wonder, with all that courage, why weren't you placed in Gryffindor?" he asked. She shrugged. _

"_Maybe the hat knew my heart belonged to a Slytherin." She said and he smiled, kissing her passionately and feverishly. _

* * *

A/N HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THEY HELP ME CONTINUE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I WAS A LITTLE WARY OF ADDING THE SONG BUT I HAD TO, I COULD NOT GO ON WITHOUT IT. EVERY PARTY I'VE BEEN TO HAS HAD KARAOKE AND I HAD TO ADD SOME. IF YOU WANNA SEE HERMIONE'S PERFORMANCE WATCH GWYNETH PALTROW ON GLEE SINGING THIS SONG. I LOVED IT AND THAT'S BASICALLY HOW I PICTURED IT EXCEPT IN THE TENT, AND A BIGGER DANCE FLOOR AND MORE PEOPLE, OF COURSE. SO ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING! NOW GO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND LEAVE ME SOMETHING.


	7. You're cheating heart

**A/N HEY EVERYONE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE ANY OF TOM**** IN IT AND FOR THAT I AM SO SORRY, BUT I WILL ADD HIM IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE PLEASE REVIEW AFTERWARDS. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME. AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED AND ALERTED AND ALL OF THAT STUFF. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed and looked around an amused smile playing on her lips. She felt arms wrap around her waist and turned to him. Her eyes widened as she took in his features and she looked around the room. Everybody was asleep, no exaggeration. It was nearing 5:00 in the morning and every single person had conjured a sleeping bag and fallen asleep there, too lazy to walk all the way to the fireplace, floo home, get ready for bed and then finally get in bed. While looking around, she swore she saw someone squirm and began to pull from his arms, but he wouldn't have any of it and so he pulled her to him, tighter.

"Relax, Hermione. They're all asleep." He said attempting to calm her worries. She bit her lip, looking around once more, trusting her judgment more than his. He sighed as she looked back up at him. "See? Asleep. Every last one of them." She narrowed her eyes at him as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

"What did you do to them?" she asked. He shrugged, but this time she wouldn't have it. "What did you do?" he calmly took a potion bottle out of his pocket. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but he covered it.

"Before you yell at me, let me explain that yes, it's sleeping draught, but in my defense it wasn't a huge dose for anyone. It's just enough for them all to sleep for the next two hours or so and then on their will later." He said. She contemplated this and then arched an eyebrow at him.

"And, pray tell, love. What were you planning for the next two hours?" she asked and he smiled wickedly. She shook her head, linking her hands together on the back of his neck. They put their foreheads together as she spoke. "Not tonight." He groaned, but followed her to an empty round table. The only table now in the whole place as everywhere else was being occupied by a sleeping bag. She sat down, pulling him down as well. She must've not noticed she was looking around the room again, but he did.

"Hermione, they're asleep. I'm the best at potions…after you of course." He stated and she nodded. "Besides if they wake up…" he trailed off after noticing her expression change. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad being with me."

"No, look, no that's not what I meant. I meant, it'll be hard to explain. It's not bad being with you." she smiled, leaning in. "It's actually quite the opposite. I love it, I just don't think the others would." She explained and he nodded closing the space between their lips.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Hermione!"

The brunette broke apart from the boy sitting across her and stared up shocked. Her worries didn't last long though, it was only Ginny.

"Bloody Hell, don't do that!" he spoke. "You could've given us a heart attack." He said. Ginny didn't look angry, instead she looked relieved as she looked around the room and found that everyone else was still asleep.

"You two are really lucky that it was me who woke up and not somebody else. How would you have explained it to them? And don't even get me started in how disappointed Harry and Ron-"

"Ginny! Shut it. Please, I am very aware of what could've happened." Hermione said and turned to look at her boyfriend. "You're the best at potions, are you? My arse, you are!" she said standing. He couldn't help but let out a small smile at her reactions. He turned as she passed by him quietly.

"Look, don't blame me. I gave ginger here an extra dose, it's not my fault she's as strong as an ox!" he exclaimed. Ginny glared at him and he glared back. She turned to Hermione, then back at him. "what?" he asked innocently. Then it sunk in to her.

"You drugged us?" she half-yelled. Hermione put her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Could you really not, Ginny? I don't want anyone else to wake up and ask questions." She said. Ginny sighed and nodded behind her hand. Hermione slowly let go of the girl and turned around, walking over to where Ron was.

"Look, I didn't drug you. I drugged the drinks. Don't blame me for the fact that you all had some. I didn't force you." he said matter-of-factly. "Beside, you're awake, aren't you? Apparently, you're resistant to even the best of potions." He said and she just glared. The whole time, behind them, Hermione was walking past sleeping bags full of people and making her way over to her red-headed best friend.

"What was it?" Ginny asked. They turned their heads as a small yelp came from the Gryffindor who landed as a heap on the floor. Ginny turned back to him. "What did you give us?"

"Sleeping draught." He answered and she smiled, amused. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't know you could make water, much less a potion as complicated as Sleeping Draught." She said and he scoffed.

"We have tons of potions lying around at home." he said and she rolled her eyes. Hermione had now successfully kneeled on the floor beside Ron, searching in his pockets.

"Of course you didn't make it. I should've known." She said and he held up a hand.

"I never said I didn't make it, I did. I just don't know how old it was. For all I know it could be from last summer." He said and her eyes widened, he smiled. "I was experimenting." Hermione stood up from her place on the floor.

"Aha! Got it." She said. "Finally." Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

"What, Hermione? What did you get?" she asked and the brunette made her way towards them. She held up something small and silver.

"Ron's deluminator." She said. Ginny looked apprehensive.

"Are you sure you should be getting that?" she asked. Hermione let out a loud breath.

"I'm only going to turn out the lights, Ginevra-"

"Ginevra?" his shaky laugh came from behind Ginny.

"Merlin, Hermione could you not call me that in front of your…_that._" Ginny cried, rubbing her temples. Hermione giggled as he spoke, clutching his side.

"No, it's perfectly alright…Ginevra" and he burst out laughing once more, Ginny sighed.

"Thanks a lot, Granger. Thanks a lot." She said and sat down beside the laughing boy. Hermione pressed on the deluminator and the lights turned off. She pressed it once more and the lights came on. Press, off. Press, on. Press, off. Press, on. "Hermione! Could you not?" Ginny laughed. Hermione nodded and turned out the lights once more. She took her wand out, sensing the others do it as well. "Lumos."

The tip of their wands illuminated and they quickly conjured their own bags for bed. She turned to look at him, her light right in his face. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "You better get over there." she said. "If people see you here beside me, it'll raise questions." He nodded and gave her a kiss, deepening it. She breathed heavily as they pulled apart. "Sweet dreams." She said and he kissed her forehead as she used her wand to magically change her clothes into some pajamas and get in the sleeping bag beside Ginny. Not five minutes later, the three were asleep.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Hermione rolled over. A small thump on her head told her she had hit herself against the table leg and her hand went to her forehead instinctively. She rubbed her eyes, muttering a small "ow!" and sitting up. It was the wrong thing to do as she thwacked her head on the table. She groaned and moved from underneath the table. Slowly, she stood up and took a look around her. At first, she didn't realize where she was and what had happened, but then as she spotted the boy sprawled out between his friends, she smiled at the memories of last nights "party."

Hermione slowly walked out of the tent and squinted as the sun's rays hit her face. It was just the right amount of bright light. She felt in her pockets for her wand and retrieved it, flicking it once. The time appeared above the tip. 8:22 a.m. She sighed heavily. Hermione knew she would have to wake everyone up soon, they had to go home and get ready to leave for King's Cross Station. She hoped everyone had packed, but she wouldn't take the chance, so taking a deep breath, she trudged back into the tent. Hermione yawned and shook her head before letting out a long, loud whistle. She watched as some people were startled awake, some just rolled over, and some didn't move at all. About ten minutes later, everyone was up, sleeping bags out of the way, though they stayed in their pajamas.

"Uh, alright, I- I.." she swallowed, she really wasn't good at talking in front of crowds. "um, we- the Weasleys, Harry and myself- would like to thank you for coming. We really hoped you enjoyed the party. I know it was a little shocking to see certain faces here, but I'm sure you all had a good time." She smiled, "we have Harry to thank for bringing all the alcohol." People cheered, "Ginny, thank you for actually starting the party." She continued and Ginny smiled, racing up to her. Hermione was about to continue, but Ginny interrupted her.

"And I wanna thank Hermione for having the guts to start karaoke last night. It was really, truly amazing!" Ginny said and people clapped. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, really. Now, if you all plan on going home, Ron will show you the apparition point." She said and Ron glared at her, but motioned for those who were leaving to follow him. To Hermione's surprise, there were very few who had actually left. She searched the faces she recognized. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavander Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, and Justin Finch-Fletchey. Those weren't the only faces she recognized, but they were those of her friends. Her eyebrow shot up as she saw Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, standing in one spot, silent. She turned to them. "Are you not going home?" she asked and Draco scrunched his nose.

"No, we're going to the station straight from here. We have all of our things packed." He said and she nodded.

"Alright then, let's go get breakfast."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Due to the fact that there were many people, they ate out in the tent. Hermione had cleared everything so the place was really clean. "Hermione?" she turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. Neville motioned her over while he spoke, "Lo-" his words were cut off by a groan of pain emitting from him and her smile grew wider. Her eyes went from him to the boy sitting across the empty seat beside Neville, Draco Malfoy. He was staring down at his empty plate, smirking. She rolled her eyes. He looked up and stared at her.

"Why don't you just sit down, Granger? The place is obviously clean." He said and the people around him stared at him like he had sprouted another head. He just responded with a sickly sweet smile that Ron and Harry gagged at. She giggled softly, earning a look from her fellow Gryffindors, but she decided to ignore it and went to sit beside Neville. A couple of moments later, Mrs. Weasley entered and with a wave of her wand, their plates were filled. She walked back out to her own home where she would eat with her own family. At first, the only sound was that of the clinking of utensils against their plates, but then slowly the boys began talking of Quidditch and some of the girls joined in. Hermione hadn't realized that she wasn't talking, to absorbed in her gazing about. Draco was talking amicably with Blaise and Neville about the upcoming school year and the classes they weren't taking. Justin, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Harry were all talking about the Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United. Ginny, Padma and Hannah were discussing the Holyhead Harpies' new season. Lavender and Parvati were already discussing gossip they had heard during the party, Luna was eating and listening to Ginny talk nodding her head every now and then. Daphne and Astoria were talking amongst themselves about something Hermione couldn't hear.

She heard a laugh escape from the boy she knew too well and unconsciously smiled. She loved his laugh, everything about him really. She hadn't noticed that apart from not talking, she had stopped eating and was just staring at her plate. Her head snapped up as the plate was moved from her sight and found Draco pulling it to the middle of the table. Her brows furrowed in confusion. He smirked.

"If you stare at that plate any longer, I'm sure it'll turn into flowers or something." He said wrinkling his nose. Neville chuckled and turned slightly to her.

"He's right Hermione, you look awfully happy, right now." He said and she gave a wide smile.

"I am happy." She said, biting her lip. "Happier than anyone'll ever know." And she looked up into a pair of steely gray eyes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up." The girl's eyes snapped open and she blinked a couple of times, taking in her surroundings. She was sitting on a couch and Oliver was standing over her, shaking her awake. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. What time is it?" she asked and Oliver looked down at his watch.

"A little after ten." He said.

"What? Why didn't anyone wake me?" she growled standing abruptly. A wave of nausea hit her and Oliver's hand shot out to steady her. She shrugged out of his grip. "I'm fine. Where is everyone?" she asked and he nodded to the tent opening.

"They're gathering their things." He answered and she went over to the opening and walked out, Oliver following close behind, but while he was about to walk out, he tripped, sending him toppling underneath the table. Ginny ran over to her, smiling.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She giggled and took her best friend's hand, leading her to the kitchen door. Ginny stuck her head in and took a deep breath, "Harry, can you please bring Hermione's things down?" she yelled and turned to the brunette. "You've packed everything , right?" Ginny asked turning to Hermione, who simply nodded.

"What?" Harry's voice came from Ron's window. Ginny sighed.

"Bring Hermione's things down!" she yelled. Harry's face furrowed in confusion. Ginny sighed, but before she could do anything, Hermione pulled her wand out, pointing it to her throat.

"Bring my bloody things down!" she said and Harry jumped back.

"No need to be so rude!" he yelled back and then his head disappeared. Hermione felt someone grab her hand. Ginny turned, smiling.

"Make it quick." She whispered. Hermione watched as he nodded and pull her into the tent. She smiled as she looked at him and he whipped his wand out muttering a quick "Muffliato," and putting his arms around her waist. He leaned in for a deep kiss to which she happily responded too. After a minute or two, she broke the kiss.

"That's enough. It's about to be time to go." She smiled. He groaned and opened his mouth to speak. "Besides, we'll have more time to be together later…Head Boy." She said and smiled, leaving him there shocked. He walked out of the tent and saw Ron eye him strangely, but he ignored it. As he walked past, he heard Ron ask Hermione,

"Were you talking with Malfoy?"

Hermione whipped her head at the boy who had just walked past her and she turned back to Ron. "We were just talking about Head duties." She replied.

"Head duties? He made Head Boy?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded as Neville walked beside her.

"We need to start heading out. We'll meet you at King's Cross." He said and bent to give her a small kiss on the cheek. Ron noticed how she didn't look at Neville, but just nodded. She watched as everyone walked to the apparition point and left with a pop. She turned as Harry came downstairs, pulling her trunk with him. She laughed, taking it from him. Then, she pointed her wand at her trunk and it shrunk immediately. Ron, Ginny and Harry started off towards the Weasley's car and Hermione was about to follow when a hand shot out and took her wrist. She turned sharply towards the person and saw Oliver staring at her darkly.

"What is it? I have to go." She said and his eyes went darker, if possible.

"Next time you enter a tent to cheat on your boyfriend, make sure no one is in there." He said and she tried to pull her hand from his grasp, eyes wide. He had seen! When she and Draco entered the tent, he had been in there. He had seen them embrace and had witnessed as they kissed. What would happen now? Would he tell? "Why would you do that?" he asked pulling her out of her reverie. "Is that what you did to me? Did you sleep with Malfoy behind my back?"

"Oliver, no, it's not what it looked like, please" she said stuggling against his grip. "Listen to me, I would never do that-"

"Well, it sure as hell looked like it." He argued and she roughly ripped her arm from him. She stayed quiet for a moment. She faintly heard someone cry her name.

"Please." She begged in a small voice. "Please, don't tell anyone." She looked up into his eyes. "It'll ruin me. Harry and Ron they'll-"

"I don't give a damn what they do or they think, Hermione, but what you're doing is wrong."

"Oliver, please, just please, promise me you won't tell anyone." She said and when he didn't respond she continued, softly. "I- I'll end it." She said, and then took a deep breath. "I'll end it." She repeated. "Just don't tell anyone what you saw. I promise I'll fix this."

"I hope Neville finds out," he said and then walked away, leaving Hermione on the verge of tears. She heard someone walk behind her and someone wrapped their arms around her. She turned and saw Neville, who just hugged her back.

"He saw. Neville- he saw. I don't know what he'll do, what if he tells someone. I can't lose him, Neville. I can't."

"I know, Hermione. He wont tell anyone. I'll talk to him." He said. "Maybe, we should stop the sneaking." He whispered and she pulled back, nodding.

"It's for the best. We'll talk to Draco later." She said and Neville stared back at her.

"Hermione, do you love him?" he asked and she stared up at the Gryffindor.

"More than you know." She whispered and he nodded, smiling. Neville took her by her shoulder's and steered her towards the Weasley's car. Once there, he told them that he would apparating with Hermione and they nodded. Two minutes later, Hermione held Neville's hand on platform 9 ¾. She looked around, pulling her trench coat closer to her, she had to find Draco and pray that Oliver hadn't told anyone.

**A/N SO WHAT D'YA THINK?**** ARE YOU CONFUSED YET? I'M GOING TO TRY TO EXPLAIN IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I ALREADY KNOW WHERE ITS HEADED. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ONCE AGAIN, I HAVENT ADDED ANY OF TOM BECAUSE WHERE I WANT TO START HIS ISN'T UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. SO I PROMISE HE WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Heading to Hogwarts

Heading to Hogwarts

Hermione looked around the platform, slipping her hand from Neville's grasp easily, the wind blowing her hair in the direction she was headed. She moved it out of the way easily and headed towards one of the doors that led onto the train. She hadn't nearly made it to the entrance when a voice called her name and she turned to a scowling Molly Weasley.

"Now I know, Miss Hermione Granger, that you weren't about to get onto that train without a proper goodbye to Arthur and I." Molly said, her hands on her hips, though her tone clearly indicated that she wasn't angry, but her eyes were a bit disappointed. Hermione shook her head as she looked at her and Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Molly. My mind was wandering." She leant in and gave the woman a big hug before turning to hug Arthur just as happily. She was about to pull away when her eyesight was suddenly bombarded by the twins.

"Now I know, Miss Hermione Grannnnnnnnnnngerrrrrrrr, that you weren't about to get on that train without giving us a proper goodbye." Fred extended her last name, mocking his mother so well that Hermione couldn't help but snicker, hugging the boys at the same time. Suddenly, the boys were a bit serious. "Don't get in too much trouble this year, Hermione." She pulled back, looking at them, a bit shocked.

"Wha-?" She began, but George put his finger to her lips.

"Don't say anything here. Just take this. It'll help you when you least expect it." George shoved a small box into her hands and she studied it, trying to open it. He smiled. "It won't open until you need it to. There are three things in there. One to take you, one to bring you back and one, well, we're not so sure what it does."

Hermione's lips parted slightly as she looked from the box to the boys. "Take me where?" But the boys were already shoving their way towards the barrier.

"Sorry, we've got to get back to the shop!" Fred yelled at her, unable to hear her question. Molly handed Hermione a wrapped sandwich and gave her an extra one for Neville. The brunette girl thanked her before heading onto the train, looking for her best friends' compartment.

It didn't take long to find them. Their compartment was filled with classmates, chatting. Luna read The Quibbler in one corner, Ginny and Lavender Brown were in a discussion over the color of their Pygmy Puffs and if that was normal, Dean and Ron were already starting on a game of Wizard's Chess, Seamus and Neville were playing a game of exploding snap, and Harry, he was leaning in his seat, eyes closed, contently drifting off to sleep.

"For you." Hermione shoved the sandwich into Neville's hands with a smile. The dark haired boy groaned as Seamus scored another two points, mumbling what sounded like a "Thanks a lot," in her direction. Hermione sat next to Harry, momentarily forgetting her goal of finding Draco. He lay his head on her shoulder, smiling. "So, that was quite a party last night."

"That was actually not that bad, I have to agree. The Slytherins were nice enough." He shuddered. "Never thought I'd be saying that….but they were. Even Draco. I caught him talking to Hannah Abbot. It was weird, he looked like…..like he fancied her."

That made Hermione laugh out loud. Genuinely laugh, shaking her head. "Oh. Oh, Harry, that's a good one. Imagine that? Malfoy? Fancying Abbot? No, that's so not him." Harry grinned, crossing his arms.

"No, I suppose, it's not." With that, Hermione stood, earning looks from Ginny and Harry.

"What? I'm going to the loo." She shrugged and headed out of the compartment, walking in the direction of the toilets. After entering, she cast a disillusionment charm over herself and headed back in the same direction, moving towards the back of the train. Once she'd gotten out of the same passenger car, she shook off the charm and went in search of Draco.

She found him lying alone in a compartment, eyes closed. Smiling, she closed the door behind her, locking it and pulling the curtains down. She turned and was surprised to find he was gone. Her lips turned into a frown before a pair of arms slipped around her waist, his lips ghosting over her neck. "I was going to surprise you." She murmured and he chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine.

"No one can surprise me." He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe and she grinned.

"I'll be sure to remember that, love." Hermione let her eyes close, allowing him to press more feather-light kisses where he saw fit before she remembered why she had been in search of him and she gasped. "Draco!" She turned from his arms, pulling away.

"Love?" He tilted his head and she shook her head.

"Oliver- Oliver saw us. He saw us kissing and accused me of cheating on Neville…." She worried her lip, looking down.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't say a word. I'll be sure to have a talk with Mr. Wood." He muttered and she shook her head, looking at him.

"No, Draco. I don't think you should. After all, he will be teaching at Hogwarts now. Please- don't, don't do anything rash." She sighed and sat down, allowing him to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything too terrible." He smirked and she swatted at his arm playfully. "Fine. I won't tell him anything, but if he does anything stupid, I'll hex him into the next century."

Hermione rolled her eyes, nodding. She lay her head on his chest, leaning back against the seat. She suddenly realized how tired she was. Her hands slipped into her pockets and couldn't help but run her fingers over the box. What was it?

* * *

_Amelia groaned as she stood, moving her hand from her ribs, noting the blood. Her fingers tightened over her wand and she glared at her partner. "This was my favourite shirt, Tom." The handsome boy grinned, shrugging._

"_I told you that you should've taken it off. Now, get into position, we've still got to practice. When they come for you, and they will, you need to be prepared. You need to be able to fight, much better than some dewy-eyed school girl." _

_Amelia's jaw dropped, hissing out, "I am many things, Riddle. Dewy-eyed is not one of them." She had just a moment to jump out of the way before a curse was sent her way and she hit the ground._

"_Up!" She heard him call to her and she scrambled to her feet, sending a hex to where she had heard his voice. A flash of light showed her that he'd blocked it._

"_Incarcerus!" His voice hit her ears and she ducked behind a pillar._

"_Incendio!" The rope that emitted from Tom's wand was sent up in flames and she smirked. "You'd like to see me tied up, wouldn't you, love?" She yelled out, blinking, trying to get the dust from around her._

_They were currently in the basement of Tom's Manor. It was a large room, extremely tall, with eight pillars, four on each side, reaching from floor to ceiling. There were three doors. One behind Tom that led to his choice bedroom, one to her right that led to a potion's room, and one to her left that led up the stairs to the main home. Amelia's unruly curls were coming loose from her ponytail, but she knew that if she even attempted to fix it, Tom would be right at her side, giving her reasons as to why it was unacceptable. She came to love these sessions with him. Not only would it mean the two spent more time together, but it also meant that they had a chance to better her dueling techniques. Dueling was something she was not her strongest sport._

_The door to her left opened and she caught sight of a head of blonde hair before a dark head of hair appeared beside him. Amelia jogged over to them, Tom immediately tending to her wounds. Abraxas crossed his arms. "You two should get ready. The train leaves in an hour." He headed back upstairs and after fixing her cuts and bruises, Tom escorted his girlfriend up stairs. _

_Fifty minutes later, the group – consisting of Tom, Amelia, Abraxas, and Greyson – headed onto the train, finding an empty compartment to sit in. Amelia settled in beside Tom, nuzzling into his chest, closing her eyes, truly tired. Her hands stuffed into her pockets, she frowned, looking in them. She could've sworn she felt a small box._

* * *

A/N I KNOW IT TOOK ME SO LONG, OVER TWO YEARS TO PUT UP THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN JUST SO BUSY AND THEN AT SOME TIMES, I DIDN'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO CONTINUE, BUT I'VE RECENTLY GOT BACK INTO FANFICTION, SO I'M HOPING TO CONTINUE UPDATING. UNFORTUNATELY, I DO HAVE A LOT GOING ON AT THE MOMENT SO , WHO KNOWS HOW SPACED OUT MY UPDATES WILL BE. HOPEFULLY NOT TWO YEARS. ANYWAYS, IF YOU'RE COMING BACK TO THIS STORY, THANK YOU. IF YOU JUST READ IT FOR THE FIRST TIME, THANK YOU. LOVE X


End file.
